Once
by EvilRegalAgent
Summary: AU inspired by cover image: Emma is the drummer for a band called Once, consisting of Belle and Ruby but they need a fourth member. When Regina auditions and gets in what happens between the drummer and the new keyboardist? SwanQueen and RedBeauty. There is no curse but there is Henry. I suck at summaries but please give it a chance. Please R&R once you've read it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this was inspired by a picture I saw on twitter, it's the cover image of this story and all credits go to whoever made it. Please leave a review at the end telling me what you think. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time. If I did one word: SwanQueen. I also don't own any songs either.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma sat head in her hands, this was proving fruitless. They were never going to find a keyboardist to play in their band, that could sing as well. Ruby and Belle sat on either side of her cringing as the latest audition sang. He could play well but he could not sing. "Okay. Thank you, we'll let you know. NEXT!" Emma said putting an end to the wailing the guy called singing. He frowned before walking out the room.<p>

"How many do we have left? My ears can't take much more of this." Ruby said her head hitting the table with a thud. "One more. Thank the Lord." Emma replied with a sigh of relief. "Come in." the blonde called out as there was a knock. The door opened to reveal a gorgeous brunette, her hair was short and her lips red. Emma stared, completely dumbstruck by this woman's beauty. Ruby kicked her under the table, snapping her out of her stupor. "Hi. Umm... Your name?" Emma asked still dumbfounded. The brunette smirked, realising what effect she had on the blonde, her dark brown eyes flashed mischievously, "Regina, Regina Mills." she answered.

"Right. So play us something and then sing for us." Belle said, motioning to the keyboard that stood in front of the table. Regina moved to it and played a short tune, and adjusted the volume on it accordingly. She then started to play, Emma recognised the tune as A Great Big World's 'Say Something' but when Regina opened her mouth Emma was star struck.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'll be the one, if you want me to.<br>Anywhere I would've followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<em>

_And I am feeling so small._  
><em>It was over my head<em>  
><em>I know nothing at all.<em>

_And I will stumble and fall._  
><em>I'm still learning to love<em>  
><em>Just starting to crawl.<em>

Regina's voice was beautiful. She hit every note perfectly. Emma, Ruby and Belle were all dumbstruck by her voice. They let her continue.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.<br>Anywhere I would've followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<em>

_And I will swallow my pride._  
><em>You're the one that I love<em>  
><em>And I'm saying goodbye.<em>

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
><em>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.<em>  
><em>And anywhere I would've followed you. Oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<em>

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._  
><em>Say something...<em>

The three band members had to refrain from cheering. "Okay, thank you. We'll let you know." Emma said with a smile. The brunette smiled back before sashaying out of the room. Emma couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman's swaying hips, only when the door shut was she able to blink. She then drifted into a daydream, one that involved the brunette and her laughing whilst having dinner.

"Earth to Emma! Hellooooo?" Ruby said waving a hand in front of her face. Emma snapped out of her reverie, "What?" she asked. "We were going to decide which one we wanted." Ruby said. "Oh. Well I vote for Regina Mills." Emma said. Ruby chuckled, "Only 'cause you think she's hot. Which she is. She's smoking." she said. Belle frowned, "And me?" she asked. Ruby laughed fully now, "Belle, are you jealous?" she asked. "No." the quiet brunette answered quickly. Ruby swung her arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on the other brunette's cheek, "Belle, you'll always be my girl, but I'm trying to help Em find some lovin' so I'll have to see if there are any beauties out there." she said. "You better not be lying to me Lucas otherwise you're on the couch for the next month." Belle said. "I'm not lying." Ruby said and kissed Belle full-on, on her lips.

"C'mon, can you guys do that behind doors." Emma said as they started to make out in front of her. They pulled away sheepishly, both had small smiles on their faces. "Thank you. Now Belle, who do you choose?" Emma asked. "I have to agree with you. Regina was the best one we had all day." the brunette answered. "Rubes?" Emma asked. "Regina of course. Unless you want the guy before her, what was his name? Hook? Who calls themselves Hook?" Ruby said. "So we agree. Regina." Emma said with a wide grin on her face, she was glad that they had decided on Regina, now she could get to know the stunning brunette better.

Emma whipped out her phone and dialled the number that was given on the application form. She put it onto speaker and waited for Regina to pick up. **_"Regina Mills."_** she answered. "Hi Regina, it's Emma." the blonde said. **_"Yes?"_** she asked. "Congratulations you're our new keyboardist. Welcome to Once!" Emma said smiling. Ruby whooped and Belle just laughed at her girlfriend's antics. **_"Wow. Thank you."_** Regina said and Emma could hear the smile in her voice, how she wished she could see it, _'She must look even more beautiful when she smiles.' _Emma thought to herself and grinned like an idiot. "_Emma._" Ruby hissed. Emma snapped out of her daydream, "Right, sorry. Regina, you still there?" the blonde asked.

**_"Yes, I'm still__ here."_** Regina answered.

"Great. First rehearsal is tomorrow. Come to the house you auditioned in today and we can get started."

**_"Okay. What time does it start?"_**

"3 'o clock."

**_"I will be there."_**

"Awesome... Umm... Bye?" Emma said in uncertainty.

Regina chuckled, **_"Goodbye,__ Emma."_**she said before hanging up. Emma ended the call when the dial tone came on, grinning like an idiot, she liked the way her name sounded coming from Regina's lips, she wondered what it would sound like if that voice screamed it, _"Stop it Swan! You've only just met her. Get your head out of the gutter." _the blonde scolded herself. "Okay, so you guys wanna mess around a bit?" Emma asked. "Yeah!" Ruby almost shouted. "I don't know. Do you remember last time?" Belle said nervously. "C'mon B. It's gonna be awesome. Please!" Emma whined, whilst Ruby made a puppy face. "Fine, but only because I can't resist Ruby's puppy face." Belle said. Emma and Ruby cheered before running to the garage.

Ruby grabbed her guitar and Emma sat herself down at her drum-set, Belle came through and picked up her bass guitar. "Okay so let's try... Ummm... 'Fall back into my life'?" Emma suggested. Ruby nodded before starting to play the beginning of their latest song. Emma joined in with her drums whilst Belle started strumming on the bass. Ruby moved forward and started singing.

_I know it's not enough to say I'm wrong  
>You know that I will miss you now you're gone<br>I know it's not your life to see this through  
>Just know that in my heart, it beats for you<br>So leave a little note for me behind  
>I swear I have to know the reasons why<br>This won't survive_

_But if you fall back into my life_  
><em>I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside<em>  
><em>Telling me to be your only one<em>

_But if you fall back into my life_  
><em>I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by<em>  
><em>I could never leave this world undone<em>  
><em>I want to be your only one<em>

_And now it's not the same with you away_  
><em>Just holding onto hope to save my days<em>  
><em>I won't survive<em>  
><em>So just stay with me tonight<em>

_But if you fall back into my life_  
><em>I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside<em>  
><em>Telling me to be your only one<em>

_But if you fall back into my life_  
><em>I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by<em>  
><em>I could never leave this war unsung<em>  
><em>I want to be your only one<em>

Ruby jumped around whilst performing her solo and Emma pounded on the drums. The three band members smiled, this is what they lived for..

_But if you fall back into my life  
>I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside<br>Telling me to be your only one_

_But if you fall back into my life_  
><em>I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by<em>  
><em>I could never leave this world undone<em>  
><em>I could never leave this war unsung<em>  
><em>I want to be your only one<em>

Ruby strummed out the last chords of the song before spinning around and smiling. "That was awesome." Emma said smiling. Ruby and Belle smiled, their blood was pumping from the beat that the music had set. "One more? Then we can go get some food." Belle said. "I'd love to guys but I've gotta start heading home. Tomorrow? I'll bring Henry as well." Emma said, getting up from her drums. "Yes! Bring that little munchkin. I haven't seen him since last week Saturday." Ruby squealed. Emma laughed at her best friend before giving both her fellow band members a hug, "See you guys tomorrow." she said and walked out the garage and headed to her yellow bug.

She reached her small apartment that she shared with her six year old son. "Henry!" she called out as she stepped into the apartment. As soon as the door was closed behind her, a small figure jumped out at her, knocking her to the ground, "Momma!" exclaimed the small figure. "Munchkin!" Emma replied, which earned her a frown from her four year old. "I is not a munchkin." he huffed. "I _am_ not a munchkin." Emma corrected, "And you are you're _my _munchkin." she continued before pouncing on him and tickling his sides. The small brunette laughed, "Momma, stop, tickles." he managed to get out between giggles. Emma laughed before peppering his face with kisses. Henry giggled some more before Mary Margaret, Emma's roommate, came through and saw the mother and son giggling on the floor. The short-haired brunette chuckled at the duo, "Dinner's going to be ready soon." she said before going back to the kitchen.

"Come look!" Henry said, getting up and running to his bedroom. Emma followed her son, wondering what he wanted to show her. Henry ran out of his room before Emma reached it, his hands behind his back, "Close your eyes." he said, beaming up at his blonde mother. Emma covers her eyes with her hands, opening up a hole to peep through, "Momma... Close dem." her son said, stamping his foot in frustration, Emma giggles at her son's cuteness before doing what he said. "Otay, open dem." the small brunette says, his voice close. Emma complies and Henry's holding up a drawing at her, she kneels down to be on his level and looks at the drawing. There is a little yellow sun at the corner of the page and in the middle there is, what Emma assumes to be a drum-set and behind it a yellow haired stick figure is sitting down smiling. Whist a little to the right is a small brown haired stick figure with a guitar? Smiling as well.

"Henry it's amazing!" Emma gushes, taking the picture out of his hands and pulling him next to her, spinning him so that they are facing the same way. "Who's that playing drums?" the blonde asks. "Dat's you Momma!" Henry says smiling, "And dat's me. I is playing guitar!" he continues and beams at Emma. "_Am_ munchkin. I _am_ playing guitar." Emma says with a giggle. "Is what I said." Henry says and crosses his arms. Emma laughs and kisses her son's hair, realising he needs a haircut, "Okay munchkin. Whatever you say." she says. "I is not a munchkin!" Henry huffs before running to the living room to go play with a few of his action figures that he has scattered around the house.

Emma stands up straight before going to the kitchen to see if Mary Margaret needed any help with dinner. "Hey MM. Need help?" Emma asked as she entered the kitchen. The short haired brunette looked at her, eyes wide. Emma saw this and laughed, "C'mon I'm not that bad at cooking." Emma said. "Yes you are Momma!" came Henry's voice from the living room. Emma's jaw dropped whilst Mary Margaret started giggling. "Hey, I'm really not that bad. Have you tried my cereal? I make a mean cereal." Emma said with a smile. Mary Margaret just smiled before returning to the pasta that was cooking.

Minutes later they sat down to eat. Emma had to tell Henry three times to slow down and chew his food but he just kept shovelling it in his mouth. After dinner they cleaned up and watched one of Henry's shows with him. When the end credits rolled up, Emma stood, "Okay little man, bedtime. Go brush your teeth and get ready then I'll come tuck you in and tell you a story. Deal?" the blonde said. Henry nodded before running to go do what his mother told him to do, he loved it when the blonde told him a story.

Five minutes later, Emma went through to her son's bedroom and saw he was lying down under the covers, waiting patiently for her. Emma smiled before tucking the blanket under him and lying down next to him. "Which story do you want me to tell you, kid?" Emma asked. Henry thought for a wile before saying, "Tell me the one of the Evil Queen and the White Knight!" Henry said. Emma smiled, this was his favourite story, "Okay, well... Once Upon a Time, there lived a wicked Queen and a White Knight..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo? What do you think? Please leave me a review and tell me if I should go on with this story. The songs I used are, as I mentioned in the story, _'Say Something'_ by _A Great Big World _and _'Fall Back Into my life' _by _Amber Pacific_. Oh just one thing, since I am lazy I will use songs by other artists and say that Emma's band wrote them but I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS I am simply too lazy to write my own. Thank you and until next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I never expected this kind of reaction, if you can call it that? I don't know... Anyways, I was so happy to see your reviews and when my e-mail exploded with notifications of people following and favouriting my story I was ecstatic. Still am. Thank you, this really makes my day. Okay originally I was going to say when I reach 20 followers I would do this but I've gone over 20 so instead when I reach 25 followers I will pick someone randomly and write them a prompt. I went back and saw that my computer deleted a whole paragraph from the previous chapter so I went back and fixed that :) So let us get on with the story :)**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes later, Emma went through to her son's bedroom and saw he was lying down under the covers, waiting patiently for her. Emma smiled before tucking the blanket under him and lying down next to him. "Which story do you want me to tell you, kid?" Emma asked. Henry thought for a wile before saying, "Tell me the one of the Evil Queen and the White Knight!" Henry said. Emma smiled, this was his favourite story, "Okay, well... Once Upon a Time, there lived a wicked Queen and a White Knight..."<em>

"Momma! Wake up! Aunty Rubes and Belles is here!" Henry shouted whilst jumping on his blonde mother. Emma groaned before tackling her son to the bed and cuddling him. "Momma! We needs to get up!" Henry giggled. Emma smiled, "No we don't." she said hugging him tighter. Henry squealed and giggled, he wriggled his body trying to get out his mother's grasp. The blonde just held him tighter. Henry wriggled a little more before stopping. "Henry, whatever it is you're going to do, don't." Emma warned, knowing when her son stopped trying to escape her but kept giggling, he was cooking up a plan. The small brunette wriggled a little more so that he could face his mother, he had a wide, mischievous grin on his face. "Henry..." Emma warned her son. Henry giggled again before sticking his finger in his mouth and quickly sticking it into his mother's ear. "HENRY!" Emma squealed before tackling him again and giving him a wet willy. "MOMMA!" Henry giggled as his mother then peppered his face with kisses.

"Hey! We want some too!" Ruby said coming into the room to investigate what all the squealing and giggling was, Belle came in after her, smiling. Emma stopped kissing her son and looked up her two friends, "I'd love to but my love is reserved for my munchkin." Emma said with a smile before lifting her son's shirt before blowing on it, making a farting noise. Henry giggled, "Momma! Tickles!" he shouted, "Aunty Rubes help!" he shouted to the laughing brunette. Ruby quickly came to Henry's aid by tackling Emma and tickling her before getting off her as soon as Henry got up. "Tickles!" Henry shouted before tickling his blonde mother. "Okay, okay! Uncle!" Emma gasped in between giggles. Henry stopped, still giggling before running to his bedroom to get ready before Emma could tell him what to do.

Emma fell back onto her bed and sighed, "How does he have so much energy in the mornings? I don't know, but I want to know the secret." Ruby and Belle laughed. "He's a four year old. He's always hyper." Ruby stated plainly. "Thank you Captain Obvious." Emma said good-naturedly before getting out of bed and started getting ready.

Half an hour later, Henry and Emma were both dressed and had had breakfast, well brunch actually because Henry and Emma were both late sleepers and when Ruby and Belle arrived it was eleven. They were now driving in Emma's beetle to Belle and Ruby's house where they would start with their rehearsals for their gig coming up in less than a weeks time. They still had time to kill since Regina would only arrive in four hours.

They decided to teach Henry how to play each of their instruments. It was quite comical when he tried to wrap his fingers around the neck of the guitar to reach the strings, but in the end his fingers weren't long enough so he ended up just strumming up and down and singing 'Go Go Power Rangers' a little bit out of tune. When trying to play the bass guitar, he wasn't bad. When he started randomly strumming one string, Emma and Ruby joined in with their guitar and drums, much to the delight of the four year old. Henry was excited when Emma started teaching him how to play on her drums, he bashed and banged every where, creating a really good beat that gave Ruby an idea for a new song, Henry was over the moon when they asked if he could teach _them_ the beat.

For four hours they had fun with the four year old before the doorbell rang, signalling Regina's arrival, on the dot at 3 'o clock.

"Hi! Right on time." Ruby said as she opened the door, letting the brunette inside. Regina smiled, "I always like punctuality." she stated, just as Henry almost knocked her over with a hug. "Hi! My na- na- na-" Henry tried to say name but couldn't get it right. "What he means to say is his name's Henry." Emma told Regina with a smile, as Henry beamed up at the confused brunette. Regina snapped out of her confusion, before kneeling down, "Hi Henry, it's nice to meet you. I'm Regina." she said, smiling at the adorable four year old. "Ra- Ra- Gina!" Henry said, proud of himself for saying her name. Regina smiled back at the small brunette. "Okay munchkin..." Emma started to say. "I is not a munchkin!" Henry interrupted. Emma just smiled before continuing, "Okay, _munchkin_, we have to start rehearsals. Do you wanna watch?" their only answer was Henry sprinting to the garage. "I take that as a yes." Ruby chuckled. "Who's son is he? If you don't mind me asking." Regina asked. "Mine, and I don't mind. He seems to have taken a liking to you, that's good." Emma said, smiling at the new keyboardist.

The four women headed to the garage to start their rehearsals. "Okay, so we have a gig next week Saturday, so we'll have to practice like crazy today, Wednesday and Friday, the day before the gig. So Regina you must learn these songs quickly." Ruby said, picking up her guitar whilst Emma sat at her drums, Belle picked up her bass guitar and Regina stood behind the keyboard. Henry sat on the couch directly across from them and waited patiently legs crossed. "Okay let's start with something easy... what about 'Awww Dip'?" Emma said, "It's easy enough and we can show her how we play, _and _there we my not have incorporated a lot of piano, keyboard, whatever, in it but there's enough for her to play. Here just read this and you'll be fine." Emma continued, before getting up and giving the keyboardist sheets of stapled together paper. "The red notes are all the things you'll play, it's not much but... it's something, our next songs will incorporate more keyboard but to just give you a feel for our style, this'll be better than starting off with a song where every second line you're playing a complicated melody." Emma smiled, before sitting back down. "Ready?" Emma asked, they all nodded before Emma and Regina started the song off. Ruby came in with her guitar and started singing.

_"I don't mind falling down to try again  
>'Cause when I get back up on my feet,<br>I make the music stop"_

They paused for a few seconds before carrying on.

_"So hear me now  
>Every bridge you cross is burning down<em>_  
>Don't fail me now<br>Every bridge you cross is burning  
>(one, two, three, go!)<em>

_Brothers, we waited forever_  
><em>Sisters, c'mon let's get it together<em>  
><em>Brothers, sisters, listen up<em>  
><em>Gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us<em>  
><em>Oh, we'll burn them down"<em>

Emma laughed, thoroughly enjoying herself as she beat on her drums._  
><em>

_"I don't mind falling down to try again  
>When I get back up on my feet,<br>I make the music stop"_

They paused again, Henry was now clapping and cheering.

_"Hear me now  
>Every bridge you cross is burning down<br>Don't fail me now  
>Every bridge you cross is burning<br>(one, two, three, go!)_

_Brothers, we waited forever_  
><em>Sisters, c'mon let's get it together<em>  
><em>Brothers, sisters, listen up<em>  
><em>We gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us<em>  
><em>Oh, we'll burn them down"<em>

Ruby killed it with her solo, smiling all the way, she loved this part in their song.

"We can't waste the time we're given now

_ All bets are off, we're turning this around_  
><em> 'Cause I can smell a rat from miles, miles away, miles away<em>"

Now it was Regina's turn to join in, even for a little while. Emma stopped playing and Ruby played slowly.

_"And I'm ready for it_  
><em> Awww dip I used that line, line, line again"<em>

They sped up, Emma joining in again, banging her head as she played.

_Brothers, sisters, listen up_  
><em> Gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us<em>  
><em> Brothers, sisters, listen up<em>  
><em> Gotta little secret that you're never gonna stop<em>  
><em> Brothers, sisters, listen up<em>  
><em> Gotta little secret that they're never gonna stop us<em>  
><em> Oh, we'll burn them down"<em>

Regina played the last few notes, before the song ended. "Awesome! That was amazing!" Ruby said, a huge smile on her face. "Rubes, you killed that solo!" Emma exclaimed, "And Regina, you just fell right in, not a single wrong note. We were awesome guys!" she continued. Henry meanwhile was clapping and cheering animatedly, going so far as trying to whistle but only ended up spitting. "Where we good Henry?" Belle asked the small brunette, all he could do was nod and clap more. The four band members laughed at this. "Another?" Emma asked, they all nodded, "Oh all the songs we have are on those papers I gave you, the names are at the tops, just flip to the one we say we're playing next." the blonde told the brunette.

"Momma can you play Cashewal Sets? I like dat song." Henry said grinning. Regina's eyes widened, "What did he say?" she asked. Emma laughed, "He wants us to play our first song we wrote, 'Casual Sex' he just likes the beat, but we try not to play it too much when he's around. Don't want him going to kindergarten and teaching it to the other kids there." she says still laughing. "Just this once Henry, then we don't play it again okay?" Emma told her son, Henry's face fell but brightened again as he realised they were still going to play it for him one more time, he nodded wildly. Emma chuckled before Ruby started singing. Emma, Regina, Belle and Ruby started playing after Ruby sang the first five words.

_"You'll never meet my mom, strings will never be attached  
>We'll always get along, cause it doesn't have to last<br>And anytime I call, you don't have to call me back  
>I'm never gonna fall, but I'm never hard to catch!"<em>

Regina sang back-up to Ruby, reading the words as she sang and played._  
><em>

_"She says she's cool with it, she's down with it  
>There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way<br>She's so cool with it, she's down with it  
>There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!<em>

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
><em>We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other<em>  
><em>Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex<em>  
><em>We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!"<em>

Emma caught Regina's eye, smiling as she mouthed along. Regina blushed before ducking her head smiling, many thoughts racing through her mind. Emma's smile widened when she saw the brunette blush, very pleased with herself._  
><em>

_"We don't have to go on dates, you don't have to like my friends_  
><em> I won't get in your face when you're making other plans<em>  
><em> If you're tired of the taste, you can try another blend<em>  
><em> My heart will never break, I'm just here to break a sweat"<em>

Regina sang back-up again.

_"That's why she's cool with it, she's down with it_  
><em> There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way<em>  
><em> She's so cool with it, she's down with it<em>  
><em> There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!<em>

_It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
><em> We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other<em>  
><em> Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex<em>  
><em> We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!"<em>

Emma and Ruby had a quick solo before Regina and Belle re-joined them.

_"She's so cool with it, she's down with it_  
><em> There's nothing wrong with it, cause it's easier this way<em>  
><em> She's so cool with it, she's down with it<em>  
><em> There's nothing wrong with it, don't want it any other way!<em>

_ It's just your typical, hardcore, casual sex_  
><em> We're single but we're lovers, crazy for each other<em>  
><em> Just your typical, hardcore, casual sex<em>  
><em> We're wild under the covers, crazy for each other!<em>

_ Everybody wants a lover like that_  
><em> Fire under the covers, crazy for each other<em>  
><em> Everybody wants a lover like that<em>  
><em> Fire under the covers, crazy for each other!"<em>

Emma caught Regina's eye again, making the brunette blush deeper. Ruby meanwhile had her solo, Regina would join every now and then to add in a cool sound effect, before they stopped. Henry clapped and cheered. "Awesome guys!" Ruby said, smirking when she saw the interaction between the drummer and keyboardist. Nothing escaped her gaze, she saw the other brunette's blush and the blonde's shit-eating grin. Ruby put her guitar down, before grabbing Belle by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss, "You were really awesome." she whispered when they broke apart. The mostly shy brunette smiled at her girlfriend. Henry could be heard in the background going, "Eeewww! Cooties!" he screeched, "Circle, circle. Dot, dot!" he shouted before sighing, he had taken his cootie shot and was safe. Everyone laughed at the four year old's antics. Unaware to what was going on, the small brunette just carried on humming the tune to 'Casual Sex' planning on teaching it to his classmates on Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd you guys like the rehearsal? Please drop a review below. The songs I used were _'Awww Dip' _by _Cobra Starship _and _'Casual Sex' _by _My Darkest Days_, I suggest you go check them out they're really awesome. Thanks again for all the faves and follows. Until next time readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow 30 followers already! And it was only the second chapter. To all the guest reviewers who I can't reply to... get an account so I can thank you!... Thank you to all the kind reviews. Honestly I didn't think this would get much attention but it did. I am proud to hear that nobody has read a story like this before, I didn't know if it had been done before I started writing it. But enough of my babbling, you want to read the new chapter, well here it is :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Emma caught Regina's eye again, making the brunette blush deeper. Ruby meanwhile had her solo, Regina would join every now and then to add in a cool sound effect, before they stopped. Henry clapped and cheered. "Awesome guys!" Ruby said, smirking when she saw the interaction between the drummer and keyboardist. Nothing escaped her gaze, she saw the other brunette's blush and the blonde's shit-eating grin. Ruby put her guitar down, before grabbing Belle by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss, "You were really awesome." she whispered when they broke apart. The mostly shy brunette smiled at her girlfriend. Henry could be heard in the background going, "Eeewww! Cooties!" he screeched, "Circle, circle. Dot, dot!" he shouted before sighing, he had taken his cootie shot and was safe. Everyone laughed at the four year old's antics. Unaware to what was going on, the small brunette just carried on humming the tune to 'Casual Sex' planning on teaching it to his classmates on Monday.<em>

"And den... he parted ouwt loud!" Henry said laughing hysterically. The three grown ups looked at him before joining him, not because of the story he told them, of how a boy farted in his class, but because his face had gone read with laughter. "Okay Henry, bedtime." Emma said when the laughter died down. "Aahhww, but Momma I dun wanna!" Henry whined. "I'm sorry munchkin I've let you stay up later than usual. I don't wanna be the bad guy but here how about I make you a deal." Emma said. "Yeah?" Henry said, wondering what the deal was going to be. "If you go to bed, if it's okay with you Rubes, we can stay at Aunty Rubes' for the night." Emma said, looking from her son to her best friend. Ruby smiled, "Are you kidding? You guys haven't stayed over for such a long time! I still have some of your clothes from last time you were here." Ruby said. Henry beamed, "Otay. I is going to bed nows." he said before starting to run out the room.

"Hey! Don't you say good night to Aunty Rubes and Belle and don't forget your new Aunt Regina?" Emma shouted after her son. The small brunette literally skidded to a halt before racing back. He jumped onto Ruby's lap and gave her a big, wet kiss on her cheek, doing the same to Belle. He slid off the two brunette's laps before running over to Regina and jumping into her lap, Emma was surprised but not much, her son had really taken to the new keyboardist. Regina, not sure what to do just held onto the small brunette, to ensure he didn't fall off her lap. "Night, Gina." Henry said before planting a wet kiss on her cheek and hugging her. He jumped off and raced out the room shouting, "Momma! Come tell me a story!" Emma laughed before following her son.

A few minutes later, Henry was all tucked in and waiting for a story. "Which on this time, kid?" the blonde asked. "White Knight and Evil Queen!" he said enthusiastically. Emma sighed, "Again?" her son just nodded. "Okay... Once upon a time there lived a Wicked Queen and a White Knight..." Emma began, oblivious to Regina standing by the doorway, listening in. "Now the Wicked Queen had many names... she was called the Evil Queen, the Evil Witch, the Dark Queen but the name that her parents gave her was-" Emma continued but was interrupted when Henry spotted the brunette eavesdropper. "Gina!" he said with a smile. "Yes her name was Regina... Oh." Emma said when she turned to where Henry was looking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to hear what stories you tell Henry." Regina said, "I'll just go." she turned to leave. "Wait! You're welcome to sit in and listen. Belle and Ruby have heard this story too, since you're now part of our very weird family, you can too." Emma said and gestured to the chair on the other side of the bed. Regina smiled then went to take a seat on the chair.

"Okay so where were we?" Emma said, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your name... I've always used that name whenever I tell this story." the blonde told the brunette sitting across from her on the other side of the bed. "Go ahead." Regina smiled. "Okay... So the name her parents gave her was Regina. Now on the other side of the kingdom lived a Knight, a White Knight. She _also_ had many names, the Savior, the Sherriff, the Swan but the name her parents gave her was Emma." the blonde mother said with a smile, Henry had insisted _she _be the hero of every story she told. "Emma was destined to save the land from the Wicked Queen, but she didn't believe she could until a brave young boy showed her a book, filled with stories and fairytales. The boy, Henry, believed so strongly in this book, it gave Emma the strength to believe she could face her destiny.

"She set out to face the Wicked Queen, but she was not prepared for the Queen's overwhelming beauty. The instant Emma laid her eyes on the Queen she fell in love. So... instead of killing the Queen she wanted to find out what made Regina that way. It wasn't easy but after a year of trying to find out what blackened the Queen's heart she finally did. It turns out that when Regina was younger, her mother had killed her True Love... Now Regina was so overwhelmed with grief she took it out on everyone she ruled over, she terrorised villages and committed many horrible things, she went as far as banishing her mother to another world. After hearing this Emma's heart ached for Regina, so when the Queen hosted a rare ball, Emma went, with a mask to cover her face, and danced with the Queen. Regina wanted to know who this strange woman who danced with her was, who this woman she had seemed to fall in love with was, so she followed Emma when she left the ball.

"Realising she was being followed Emma turned and saw that the Queen was following her. When she reached Emma, the White Knight took off her mask to show Regina who it was she was dancing with. Upon seeing who it was Regina was stunned. Emma noticed the Queen's silence, so she decided to kiss the Queen, she had wanted to ever since she saw her. Regina was brought out of her silence by Emma's kiss. When Emma stopped kissing the Queen, she knew that there was no way she could ignore her love for the Queen any longer. The White Knight got down on her knee, which was difficult to do in a dress, and asked the Evil Queen to marry her. With tears running down her face, as she realised she loved Emma, Regina accepted.

"Within a few months the Savoir and the Evil Queen were married, and the boy that helped Emma realise her destiny came to live in the Queen's castle with them. With Emma by her side Regina's heart lightened but not completely, but her rule became kinder and there were balls hosted every two months. The people were happy and the Queen was happy. So the Queen and her White Knight lived happily ever after... The End. Love ya kid." Emma said, bending down to kiss her now sleeping son's forehead.

Emma looked over to Regina who was smiling, "That was a beautiful story." she whispered, not wanting to wake Henry. Emma smiled as she let Regina go through the door before her, before closing the door behind her. "Henry always insists I be the hero of every story I tell him and that he also be a part of it." Emma explained. "Well it's beautiful how you don't tell him conventional stories like Snow White and Cinderella." Regina said with a small smile. Emma smiled back, "Hey, I was wondering if you could lend me your ear for a few minutes... I've got a new song that I've just finished writing and I don't wanna disturb Rubes and Belle." Emma gave Regina a knowing look. Regina chuckled before nodding.

They headed to the garage, Regina sat down on the couch whilst Emma picked up an acoustic guitar that was tucked away in the corner. "You play guitar too?" Regina asked eyebrows raised in surprise. "I'm a woman of many talents." the blonde said with a smile before sitting next to Regina on the couch. Emma got comfortable before she began to sing, strumming on the guitar the whole time.

_"A thousand times I've seen you standing  
>Gravity like a lunar landing<br>Make me want to run till I find you  
>I shut the world away from here<br>Drift to you, you're all I hear  
>Everything we know fades to black<em>

_Half the time the world is ending_  
><em>Truth is I am done pretending"<em>

Emma locked her eyes with Regina's, still singing. Regina couldn't look away mesmerised by the green orbs staring back at her, the blonde had a wonderful voice, not too deep, not too high, it was just right for this song.

_"I never thought that I had anymore to give  
>Pushing me so far<br>Here I am without you  
>Drink to all that we have lost<br>Mistakes we have made  
>Everything will change<br>But love remains the same_

_Find the place where we escape_  
><em>Take you with me for a space<em>  
><em>The city buzz, sounds just like a fridge<em>  
><em>I walk the streets through seven bars<em>  
><em>I had to find just where you are<em>  
><em>The faces seems to blur, they're all the same<em>

_Half the time the world is ending_  
><em>Truth is I am done pretending"<em>

Regina had unconsciously edged closer to the blonde, who's eyes were now closed. Emma was absorbed within the music.

_"I never thought that I had anymore to give  
>Pushing me so far<br>Here I am without you  
>Drink to all that we have lost<br>Mistakes we have made  
>Everything will change<br>But love remains the same_

_So much more to say_  
><em>So much to be done<em>  
><em>Don't you trick me out<em>  
><em>We shall overcome<em>  
><em>So all have stayed in place<em>  
><em>We should have had the sun<em>  
><em>Could have been inside<em>  
><em>Instead we're over here"<em>

Emma opened her eyes again and looked deeply into chocolate brown ones. They had moved closer but Emma didn't mind.

_"Half the time the world is ending  
>Truth is I am done pretending<br>Too much time, too long defending  
>You and I are done pretending<em>

_I never thought that I had anymore to give_  
><em>Pushing me so far<em>  
><em>Here I am without you<em>  
><em>Drink to all that we have lost<em>  
><em>Mistakes we have made<em>  
><em>Everything will change<em>  
><em>Everything will change<em>

_I, oh I, I_  
><em>wish this could last forever<em>  
><em>I, oh I, I<em>  
><em>As if we could last forever<em>

_Love remains the same_  
><em>Love remains the same"<em>

Emma took a leap and leaned forward, before capturing the brunette's lips with her own. The fireworks were loud and wonderful. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other. Emma felt a jolt of electricity run through her, never in all her years has a kiss ever felt this right. The two women never went any further, neither deepened the kiss and neither ended it. This was a perfect moment, nothing could spoil it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: They kissed! But what will happen in the next chapter I wonder? Don't ask me, even _I _ don't know what's gonna happen, I'm just as surprised as you are as I write, the words write themselves. Please drop a review below, your feedback feeds my ever hungry muse :) Until next time lovely readers :) Oh! I almost forgot, the song I used was _'Love Remains The Same' _by _Gavin Rossdale_ go check it out its a really cool song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG guys! I'm so sorry for the late update! I just didn't realise how hard Grade 10 would be and I'm actually writing this in a study break so yeah but anyways. Thank you guys for all the kind reviews! I see that many of you are happy they kissed *grins* and I also see many of you liked the story, tbh... I was planning on taking that out but it looks like my gut was right in telling me to keep it in. Okay enough of my babbling, you're here for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Emma took a leap and leaned forward, before capturing the brunette's lips with her own. The fireworks were loud and wonderful. Their lips moved in perfect sync with each other. Emma felt a jolt of electricity run through her, never in all her years has a kiss ever felt this right. The two women never went any further, neither deepened the kiss and neither ended it. This was a perfect moment, nothing could spoil it.<em>

Of course with Emma's luck, this would not be so. Ruby and Belle walked into the garage and the blonde and brunette jumped apart quickly. Ruby being Ruby, whistled, "I knew it!" she said, with a wolfish grin on her face, "You go gi- ouch!" Ruby exclaimed, Belle had hit her arm. "Quiet!" Belle hissed. "Fine. But Emma I need to speak with you very soon." Ruby said, with a shit-eating gin on her face. Emma knew that her best friend wanted to interrogate her on what had occurred, she planned on being busy for the next few hours.

After flashing the two women on the couch a grin, Ruby headed out the garage. Belle shook her head before giving them both a quick smile and hurried out after her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for Ruby... she's got no censor on that mouth of hers." Emma said with a sheepish grin. Regina chuckled and shook her head. "So... ummm... the uh- the song... Did you like it?" Emma asked hesitantly, absent-mindedly strumming on her guitar, biting her bottom lip. "Yes Emma, I loved it." Regina said smiling, before she leaned forward and captured Emma's lips between her own. "I have to go." the brunette said before standing up. "Leave a glass slipper Cinderella?" Emma asked with a small smile on her lips. Regina chuckled, "I'll leave you with more than that." she said and after another quick peck on Emma's lips Regina was gone.

Emma smiled to herself, still strumming absently on the guitar. She started to hum the song she just sang to Regina, the smile still glued to her lips. "Love remains the same..." she said softly.

* * *

><p>Two days after Emma and Regina had shared their kiss, Emma was still daydreaming about it. "Emma!" Mary Margaret said, snapping her fingers in front of Emma's face. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" Emma said, snapping out of her daydream. "I said, I'm moving out." Mary Margaret said, "David asked me to move in with him... so I am." she continued. "Oh okay..." Emma said, she wasn't phased by this. David had come to her the day before and told her of his plan, Emma agreed and that was that. "Are you okay with that?" Mary Margaret asked. "Fine. I'm fine. At least you won't have Henry barging into your room at six in the morning." Emma joked, to be completely honest with herself, she was glad that Mary Margaret was moving out, now she could finally eat cereal with chocolate milk without getting scolded like a child.<p>

"I'll help you pack." Emma said, getting up off the stool she was sitting on in the kitchen. Mary Margaret smiled gratefully before they went to start packing the short haired brunette's belongings.

They took a huge part of the day packing everything away. Finally just as the sun was going down all the boxes were stacked by the door and David was on the way to pick up Emma's roommate and take her back to his place, with all the boxes.

Emma's phone rang in her pocket, belting out the theme song to _Ben 10. _"Henry..." the blonde muttered before she took it out her pocket and answered. "Hello?" Emma said. _**"Emma!"**_ Ruby almost shouted into the phone. "What? What happened? Who died?" Emma asked, worried as she heard her best friend's frantic tone. **_"No one died, sheesh. I just found out that the talent scout, you know Tinkerbell Green? Well yeah she's going to be at our gig!"_**Ruby practically screamed. "WHAT?! Are you shi... Are you kidding me?" Emma said, trailing off as Henry walked into the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. **_"I shit you not! Apparently someone old him of us and she wants to see us perform."_** Ruby was still hysterical.

"Okay, okay... We have to practice more... We have to, otherwise we're probably gonna suck." Emma said.

**_"We'll have practice tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and also before the gig."_**

"Okay, I'll call Regina and tell her of the change." Emma said and after exchanging quick goodbyes with Ruby, she hung up.

"Hey kid!" Emma said with a smile, hoisting Henry up and sitting him on her hip, "How'd you sleep?" the blonde mother asked. Henry just nodded before yawning and burying his face in his mother's neck. Emma chuckled at her son before saying goodbye to her roommate, David had arrived during Emma's conversation with Ruby and had packed everything into the car. Emma shut the door before finding Regina in her contact list and pressing the call button.

**_"Regina Mills."_**the brunette answered. "Regina! Hi. Ummm... we have to change our practice times. We have to rehearse this whole week, starting tomorrow..." Emma said. **_"Why? What happened?"_** Regina asked.

"Because we just found out that Tinkerbell Green, a very well-known talent scout is going to be there. We really want to land a record deal, so our best chance is if we practice like crazy."

**_"I highly doubt that we won't get the record deal... I have discovered recently that my mother used to work closely with Mis Green. I have not met her personally but if what my mother used to say about her, she is not that hard to impress."_**

"Really? Wow. Okay, so are you going to come to rehearsals tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, Saturday as well maybe, if we feel we need to?"

**_"Yes, I will be there."_**

"Okay, awesome. Well... I'll see you tomorrow then."

**_"It seems you will. Until tomorrow then... Emma..."_**Regina said before hanging up. Emma smiled, she loved the way her name rolled off Regina tongue and out her plump, red lips. "Who was dat?" Henry asked, now very much awake. Emma put him down when he started fidgeting, "That was Regina. Remember her?" the blonde asked. "Yes, the pwetty lady. She liked your story very much." Henry said with a smile. "Yes she did didn't she?" Emma said with a smile.

Henry giggled when he saw the look on his mother's face, not knowing that she was thinking of her's and Regina's kiss. "You look silly Momma!" Henry giggled. Emma snapped out of her thoughts before dropping into a crouching position, "I don't look silly... You do..." Emma said with a smile. Henry squealed before running away laughing. Emma gave chase.

After twenty minutes of chasing after her son, Emma was exhausted. She plopped onto the couch, chest heaving. Henry came up to his mother, also breathing heavily but still seemed to have boatloads of energy. "Momma?" Henry asked, poking his mother's cheek. "Yeah kid?" Emma asked, pretending to try bite her son's finger when he poked her cheek again. The small brunette giggled in delight, "You supposed to be chasing me." he stated. "Henry... Momma's tired, she doesn't have as much energy as you. Come lie by Momma and we can watch a movie. You can pick it." Emma said. Henry grinned before rushing to the DVD rack that stood next to the T.V. Emma switched the T.V on, "You want to order some pizza kid?" she asked her son, who just nodded vigorously, his gaze never leaving the DVD's.

Whilst she waited for her son to make a decision she fetched her phone lying on the kitchen counter, she ordered a large margarita pizza for themselves before going to see if her son had made a decision. "Chosen one yet?" the blonde asked. "Yes! Dis one!" Henry said and went all Lion King on the DVD box. Emma smiled when he saw he had picked out Despicable Me 2, "Great choice munchkin!" Emma said before taking the box from his hands and putting it into the DVD player.

Henry and his mother lay on the couch. Emma against the back of the couch and Henry wrapped in his mother's arms, his head resting on her shoulder. Emma pressed play on the remote.

When the end credits rolled up on the screen both mother and son were fast asleep, dead to the world.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up the next day, a bad crick in her neck, from sleeping on the couch she realised a few minutes later. She glanced at the clock hanging up in the kitchen, 7:30 it read. "Shi...take mushrooms." Emma said, catching herself just in time, as Henry was waking up. "Henry. Come. We're late for school." Emma said softly, whilst trying to wake the small brunette faster. "Mm-mm... Tired Momma." the four year old moaned. "Come on munchkin. Please! You need to get up." Emma pleaded. Henry just shook his head and buried his face deeper into his mother's shoulder. "Fine. Be that way. If you won't get up, I won't get you a hot chocolate from Granny's after school." Emma threatened. That little threat did it though, as soon as her son heard that he wouldn't get his daily hot chocolate from Granny's he was wide awake. "NOOO! Want hot chocolate! Is up Momma." Henry shouted, jumping off the couch and running to his room to get ready.<p>

"Works every time." Emma chuckled to herself as she too got ready for her job.

Ten minutes later both mother and son were ready and were piling into the blonde's yellow bug. Emma dropped Henry off at the day-care centre, the boy ran off after giving his mother a wet kiss on the cheek. Emma drove to her work which happened to be at Granny's. "Hi Rubes." Emma said as she walked into the small but bustling diner. "Hey Ems. Your tables are waiting." the brunette said, pointing to Emma's usual tables. Emma grabbed her waiters tray, notepad and pen before starting her rounds in the diner.

"Hi, welcome to Granny's. May I take your order?" Emma said with a smile. "Yeah, may I have today's special breakfast." the customer said from behind their menu. Emma knew that voice, "Regina?" the blonde asked. the menu was lowered, revealing the beautiful face of the brunette that the blonde hadn't stropped thinking about. "Emma? You? You work here?" Regina asked. "Yeah, I do. Pays the bills." Emma said with a smile. Regina returned it with a smile of her own. "Emma! Ruby! Stop gossiping and get back to work!" Granny shouted from the kitchen. Emma chuckled, "The special then?" she asked. Regina smiled, "Yes please." the brunette said, handing her menu to Emma. "Anything to drink?" the blonde asked. "Coffee, thank you." the brunette said. Emma smiled before going to place Regina's order.

She made three round before she stopped by Regina again, this time to give the brunette her breakfast and coffee. She made another four rounds before going to give Regina the check. "So... I'll see you later at practice?" Emma asked when she gave the brunette the check. Regina wrote something down before digging in her purse to get the money, deliberately not answering the blonde's question until she had given the blonde the money and a generous tip. "You can count on it Miss Swan." Regina said huskily before giving the blonde a kiss. This earned a few whistles from Ruby and other regular customers but earned a shout from Granny, "Emma! I don't pay you to stand around kissing the customers!" Emma chuckled at this before pulling away. "Gotta get back to work, but okay I'll see you later." Emma said with a smile. Regina smiled back before sashaying out the diner, exactly like she did after her audition, throwing a wink and a smirk over her shoulder at the chuckling blonde.

Ruby passed by Emma, making a whipping noise and making a movement like her cracking a whip, Emma laughed before pushing Ruby away playfully and continuing with her work.

* * *

><p>At the end of their shift at five, Ruby and Emma rushed out the diner. Emma jumped into her bug and Ruby into her red sports car. Emma raced to the day-care, picked Henry up then raced to Belle and Ruby's house. Ruby's car was parked outside as well as a Mercedes Benz, which she assumed was Regina's. "C'mon Henry, we're gonna practice and you're gonna tell us what you think." Emma said as she quickly unbuckled him from his car seat and they walked into the house together.<p>

Ruby and Belle had already finished tuning their guitars when Emma walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late." Emma said. She sat down at her drums and waited until everyone was ready to start. "Okay let's start off with 'Can We Dance?'" Ruby said. Ruby started singing as Regina played on the keyboard.

_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<em>

Emma started tapping softly on the drums.

_I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

The blonde started playing louder on the drums. Ruby and Belle strummed on their guitars and Ruby carried on singing.

_Here we go again, another drink I'm caving in,  
><em>_And stupid words keep falling from my mouth.  
><em>_You know that I mean well,  
>My hands were meant for somewhere else.<br>__Your eyes are doing naughty butterflies  
><em>

_Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,  
>Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.<br>Oh, oh, I just can't think of what to say,  
>Should I go, should I stay?<br>Just can't let her slip away._

Regina had paused in playing the keyboard but jumped straight back in during the chorus.

_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

Emma looked at Regina and gave her a smile, the brunette smiled back. Belle and Ruby were standing next to each other, strumming on their guitars and looking into each other's eyes.

_I was nearly in, but then came the pushy friend,  
>Killed the vibe and took my perfect ten away.<br>You know I need you, girl,  
>My heart's not made for someone else.<br>So save me here 'cause I can barely stand.  
>Oh, oh, one more drink and I should go,<br>Oh, oh, but maybe she might like me though.  
>Oh, oh, I can't take this any more,<br>Should I stay? Should I go?  
>It just can lead back to her door.<em>

Belle and Ruby were now as close as can be and they were both playing with their eyes closed. _'God I love this!' _Emma thought to herself as she played her heart out.

_ I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance? _

Emma looked at Regina as Ruby sang the next verse. the blonde mouthed along to them, with a smirk on her face, hoping she'd get the message.

_ I've been a bad, bad _girl  
><em> Whispering rude things in her ear,<br>Please say she'll break,  
>Please say she'll change<br>Her mind and bring me back to her place. _

Regina smirked back at the grinning blonde, winking seductively at her. Emma laughed before she stopped playing on her drums as Ruby, Belle and Regina stopped playing on their instruments.

_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast.<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<em>

Emma started up her drumming again. As Ruby, Belle and Regina also started playing their instruments too.

_I know I don't know you,  
>But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.<br>That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?  
><em>

_I talk a lot of (shh) when I'm drinking, baby,  
>I'm known to go a little too fast (a little too fast)<br>Don't mind all my friends, I know they're all crazy,  
>But they're the only friends that I have.<br>I know I don't know you, But I'd like to skip the small talk and romance, girl.  
><em>_That's all I have to say so, baby, can we dance?_

Ruby played the last chord and let it fade out. Henry jumped up from the couch he was sitting on and clapped enthusiastically. Emma stood and her and Ruby gave mock bows, making the small brunette laugh in delight. Regina walked over to the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. Emma stood up straight and smiled at the brunette. "Don't think I don't know what you meant when you were looking at me earlier. I understand perfectly, but not yet." Regina whispered in Emma's ear. Emma pouted slightly at this put then grinned as an idea popped into her head. Bending down and holding Regina around the legs, Emma hoisted her up and spun her around. The brunette screamed in surprise as she was lifted off the ground but then laughed as she was placed back on the ground. Regina leaned forward to place a kiss upon Emma's lips but was interrupted when a small body pushed between them. "Me, Momma! Me!" Henry shouted, grinning all the while. Emma complied, she picked her son up and spun him around making the small boy squeal in delight. Emma showered kisses all over his face after they stopped spinning. The little boy just laughed and giggled some more. The four women laughed along with the small brunette. This was Emma's family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there is the fourth chapter. I only saw after writing this... 44 followers?! *dances* thank you! Okay so I see I have also 12 reviews. So for the 20th reviewer I will write them a prompt (Has to be SwanQueen related or OUAT related). I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I hope sooner rather than later. Please leave a review, reviews are love and it makes me update faster. Happy Valentine's day to you all if I don't update until Friday. Until next time wonderful readers and possible reviewers :) I updated this to change it up a bit as I did not notice I used Hook twice in this story *facepalm* this is what happens when you write it in a rush, anyways I've changed it and thanks to drgonlance36 for pointing it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update and I think you all saw that I updated the last chapter. Well for those who didn't I've changed the talent scout to 'Tinkerbell Green' I was shown the little oopsie I did by drgonlance36 so thanks for that. Okay where were we? Right they had just finished rehearsing another song. Well there is going to be a short time jump to the day of the gig. Everyone ready? Here we go *switches time machine on and drags all of you with into the future* WOW FLYING CARS! Kidding! Okay enough time travel and onto the story!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy! (and no more time travelling!)**

* * *

><p><em> Regina leaned forward to place a kiss upon Emma's lips but was interrupted when a small body pushed between them. "Me, Momma! Me!" Henry shouted, grinning all the while. Emma complied, she picked her son up and spun him around making the small boy squeal in delight. Emma showered kisses all over his face after they stopped spinning. The little boy just laughed and giggled some more. The four women laughed along with the small brunette. This was Emma's family.<em>

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Emma cussed when she saw Tinkerbell Green sitting in the front row. The blonde's nerves were racing through her at a rapid pace. She didn't know how the other three were able to keep so calm when this show could make or break them. Ruby and Belle were sitting calmly on the couch backstage and Regina was sitting on a stool, eyes closed. She looked between the three of them and compared their outfits to each others and hers. Ruby looked like a rockstar, with her trademark red highlights, a red button down top, tight black jeans and red stiletto heels. Belle was the complete opposite in a plain light blue dress and black pumps with her hair having a subtle wave in it. Regina on the other hand, Emma was blown away when she laid eyes on the brunette. Wearing a tight black leather dress with a plunging neckline and ending just below her ass, and black fuck-me heels, Regina was drop-dead-gorgeous. Emma felt plain next to the brunette with tight skinny jeans, a white tank top and her favourite red leather jacket, her hair a mess of curls.

The announcer introduced them, snapping Emma out of her thought. They played often at this bar and the usual patrons loved them and they also attracted new customers to the bar which kept the owner happy. When the patrons heard their name the bar exploded into a riot. "Once! Once! Once!" was chanted by the audience as they waited for them to appear on stage. Ruby, Belle and Regina walked out onto the stage followed closely by Emma. They waved and smiled as the cheering grew louder. They picked up their instruments or stood or sat down behind them.

Ruby started strumming on her guitar and the bar erupted into more cheers as they recognised the beginning of their song 'Love Don't Die' Ruby smiled as she started to sing.

_"If I know one thing, that's true  
>It ain't what you say, it's what you do<br>And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
>But I listen when you do<em>

_A thousand years go by_  
><em>But love don't die"<em>

Emma started tapping on the drums whilst Belle and Regina played simple chords. After a few chords Emma started banging on her drums, flipping her hair out of her eyes when it fell into her face, she flashed a smile at Regina when she glanced over, it was quickly returned. Ruby kept on singing.

_ "If I know one thing, that's true  
>It's that I'm never leaving you<br>And you don't say much, yeah, that's true  
>But I lose it when you do<em>

_Don't let them tell no lie  
>Love don't die"<em>

The audience exploded when the chorus came.

_"No matter where we go__  
>Or even if we don't<br>And even if they try  
>They'll never take my body from your side<br>Love don't die"_

Regina sang back up to Ruby and the cheering got even louder.

_If there is one thing, that's true  
>It's not what I say, it's what I do<br>And I say too much, yeah, that's true  
>So just listen to what I do<em>

_A thousand years go by_  
><em>But love don't die<em>

_No matter where we go_  
><em>Or even if we don't<em>  
><em>And even if they try<em>  
><em>They'll never take my body from your side<em>  
><em>Love don't die"<em>

There was a small break, Emma just beat the same beat into the drums and Ruby kept strumming the guitar. The whole band was smiling as their audience joined in.

_"She can break it up  
>She can burn it down<br>You can box it in  
>Bury it in the ground<br>You can close it off  
>And turn it away<br>Try to keep it down,  
>Six feet in the ground<em>

_But love don't die_

_No matter where we go_  
><em>Or even if we don't<em>  
><em>And even if they try<em>  
><em>They'll never take my body from your side<em>  
><em>Love don't die<em>

_No matter where we go_  
><em>Or even if we don't<em>  
><em>I'd like to watch them try<em>  
><em>They'll never take my body from your side<em>  
><em>Love don't die"<em>

They played the ending of the song and the audience erupted into cheers. "How's everybody doing tonight?" Ruby shouted into the mic to try and be heard over the noise. Cheers erupted from the crowd. "So guys, I'd like you to meet our newest member Regina! Show her some love!" Ruby said and smiled. Emma cheered along with them and winked at the blushing brunette, who wasn't used to this much attention. Emma laughed when Regina blushed deeper before she waved and smiled at the crowd. "Once! Once! Once!" the crowd shouted. "Okay this one's called 'Breath of Life'." Ruby said and the crown erupted into cheers.

Emma and Ruby started with the intro. Ruby sang and Regina joined in.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

Regina played on the keyboard whilst Emma, Belle and Ruby stopped playing their instruments.

_ "I was looking for a breath of a life  
>For a little touch of heavenly light<br>But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh"_

Emma banged a quick beat on her drums before she stopped and Ruby carried on singing._  
><em>

_"__To get a dream of life again  
>A little vision of the start and the end<br>But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"_

Emma repeated the beat, not stopping. Ruby and Belle joined in with their guitars and Regina kept on playing.

_"But I needed one more touch_  
><em>Another taste of heavenly rush<em>  
><em>And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh<br>_  
><em>And I needed one more touch<em>  
><em>Another taste of divine rush<em>  
><em>And I believe, I believe it's so oh oh oh"<em>

Regina sang back up along with Ruby, smiling the whole time. She was enjoying this.

_"Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?_  
><em>Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?<em>

_And the fever began to spread_  
><em>From my heart down to my legs<em>  
><em>But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh<em>

_And although I wasn't losing my mind_  
><em>It was a chorus so sublime<em>  
><em>But the room is so quiet, oh oh oh<em>

_I was looking for a breath of a life_  
><em>A little touch of heavenly light<em>  
><em>But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"<em>

Emma smiled as the crowd started cheering after their silence.

_"To get a dream of life again_  
><em>A little vision of the sun in the end<em>  
><em>But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"<em>

Emma played on her drums and Regina played on the keyboard. Performing the short instrumental. Whilst the crowd clapped along to the beat. Ruby started singing again as she and Belle added their guitars back into the song.

_"Oh, oh, oh_

_It's a harder way and it's come to claim her_  
><em>And I always say, we should be together<em>  
><em>And I can see below, 'cause there's something in here<em>  
><em>And if you are gone, I will not belong here (belong, belong, belong)<em>

_And I started to hear it again_  
><em>But this time it wasn't the end<em>  
><em>And the room is so quiet, oh oh oh oh<em>

_And my heart is a hollow plain_  
><em>For the devil to dance again<em>  
><em>And the room is too quiet, oh oh oh oh"<em>

Ruby and Belle ceased their strumming until only Emma and Regina were playing. Emma flashed another smile at the brunette when she glanced her way, before flipping her hair our of her face again.

_"I was looking for the breath of a life_  
><em>A little touch of a heavenly light<em>  
><em>But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh oh"<em>

Emma tapped her cymbals softly and ended the song with a quick bang on her drums that they hadn't practiced. The crowd erupted into cheers after a short, stunned silence. The band members all took a quick bow before performing a few covers of songs.

They stopped to take a break before they had to play again in an hour. During this time Tinkerbell Green came to them backstage. "I'm impressed. It's not often you see many bands having a reaction to original work like that." the talent scout said, with what Emma assumed to be an New Zealander accent but she couldn't be sure,when she walked up to them. "Thanks. We play here often and the owner likes us because we attract new customers. We love it because of the atmosphere. The crowd is awesome." Ruby said as she walked up to introduce the band, "I'm Ruby Lucas and this is Once." she said as she sweeped her arm across the room.

"Might I know who you all are individually?" the curly haired blonde talent scout asked. Belle got up and extended her arm, "Hi, I'm Belle French." the bass guitarist said, her accent sounding very similar to Tinkerbell's. "Australian. Nice to see I'm not the only one without an American accent in this room." Tinkerbell said with a smile. Belle just smiled in reply before stepping back to allow Emma and Regina to introduce themselves. "Emma Swan." the drummer said as she shook the talent scouts hand. "Regina Mills." the brunette said, shaking her hand whilst a flicker of recognition of her surname crossed Tinkerbell's face. "Mills? Are you in any way related to Cora Mills?" she asked. "Yes, I'm her daughter." Regina replied. Recognition flashed across the talent scouts face fully before she smiled, "I see it now." she said. Regina gave the curly haired blonde a tight-lipped smile before she walked over to where Emma was sitting.

Emma accepted Regina onto her lap fully as the brunette asked silently. Regina smiled inwardly as she saw Tinkerbell's eyes widen comically. "So I think you guys were pretty good. I'd like to meet you guys again soon and we could talk about probably getting you a demo. After that it's up to you." Tinkerbell said, handing a card to Ruby who took it eagerly. With a wave goodbye Tinkerbell Green was gone. Ruby turned around a huge grin on her face before she started cheering and jumping around. Emma laughed before she joined Ruby in her cheering but not in the jumping as her lap was currently occupied by a smiling Regina. "Guys! We're gonna get a demo... maybe... Yeesss!" Ruby exclaimed with a smile. "Indeed." Regina said with a smile. As Ruby was about to celebrate some more they were called up to the stage. They started towards the stage as one. Emma held Regina back before they went on stage, "Yes?" the brunette asked. "Go out with me tomorrow?" the blonde said with a sheepish smile. "Of course." the brunette replied with a smile which was quickly smothered with a kiss that was quickly reciprocated. Ruby whistled from on-stage whilst the announcer pulled back the curtain separating backstage from the crowds' eyes. Whistles and cheers went up in the bar as they saw the drummer and keyboardist kissing.

Emma and Regina didn't notice all the attention they were getting, Emma's hands around Regina's waist and Regina's fingers tangled in Emma's blonde curls. It was as if the world ceased to exist in that moment and it was just them. It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww! I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was a great change from my other story that I'm writing which I ended a recent chapter on a very sad note. Okay please leave me a review, they are like crack I can't get enough and I am addicted to them. Thanks and until next update lovely readers. Almost forgot, the songs used in this chapter and in the last one are _'Can we dance?' _ by _The Vamps, 'Love don't die' _by _The Fray _ and _'Breath of Life' by __Florence and the machine _I suggest you go check out these songs they are really good. The date is going to be in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry. *Kneels on ground and clasps hands* please forgive me for this late update. Who knew Grade 10 could be so difficult. These teachers give us homework like its going out of fashion. Okay so I said the date was in this chapter yes? Okay... Let's go spy on our leading ladies' date shall we? *James Bond music plays in the background* XD I think I need help XD haha.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Emma and Regina didn't notice all the attention they were getting, Emma's hands around Regina's waist and Regina's fingers tangled in Emma's blonde curls. It was as if the world ceased to exist in that moment and it was just them. It was absolutely perfect.<em>

The blonde bit her lip nervously as she walked out of her bathroom. "How do I look kid? Do I look okay?" she asked her four year old son sitting on her bed, currently engrossed in one of his many fairy-tale books. Henry's jaw dropped when he saw his mother walk out the bathroom. She was wearing a figure-hugging red dress, black heels and her hair fell in soft curls around her face. "Wow Momma! You look so pretty!" the small brunette said, completely forgetting his book and rushing over to his mother. He held up his arms, wanting to be picked up. Emma complied and sat her son on her hip, the little four year old immediately stretched out his hand and touched on of the blonde curls, "Momma your hair is so curly. It so soft." the brunette said.

Emma smiled and kissed her son on his cheek, the four year old pulled a face and wiped his face, "Gwoss Momma! My face awl wet now." he complained. His blonde mother chuckled at his expression. The doorbell rang, interrupting the cute moment between mother and son. "Momma down pwease." Henry said, kicking his legs. Emma set him down, before his feet even touched the ground he was running off the see who was at the door. "Henry slow down!" Emma called after him before she followed him to the door.

"AUNTY RUBES! AUNTY BELLE!" Henry shouted when he saw who was at the door. "HENRY!" Ruby shouted back at him with just as much enthusiasm. The little brunette then jumped up into Ruby's arms giggling all the time. Emma just stood back and watched all of this with a smile on her face. Ruby and Belle then caught sight of their best friend, as Henry did a few minutes before, both of their jaws dropped. "Momma's pretty hey?" Henry says excitedly. All the other two brunettes can do is nod in agreement, as they only ever saw the blonde in her jeans, tank top and leather jacket, never had they seen her in a dress. Emma laughed at their expressions, "Guys come on! It's still me." she said.

Ruby walked forward, Henry in her arms, she shook her head, "Who are you and what have you done with my jeans and jacket wearing best friend?" Emma laughed in answer. "No seriously. Where's Emma?" Ruby said, her face straight.

Henry laughed, "Aunty Rubes! It is Momma! Can't you see?" he said in between giggles.

Ruby squinted her eyes, playing along, "Wait, wait. Now I see it!" she said out loud before pulling her tongue out childishly at Emma who was playfully glaring at her."

"Haham very funny Rubes." Emma said before glancing at the clock, "Shi...take mushrooms I'm gonna be late. Okay you guys know how to take care of him and please Rubes don't let him con you into staying up late." Emma said, "Belle can you make sure that Ruby doesn't fall for the puppy eyes?" Belle nodded with a smile, "Thanks guys, I'll see you guys later." the blonde said before grabbing her purse and running out the door.

"Stay out as late as you want. Actually stay out late." Ruby shouted after the blonde, "That gives us more time to play and... _stay up late_." the brunette told the young boy in her arms, who smiled and cheered.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Emma pulled up outside Regina's, house would be an understatement, mansion was the right word to use for this building. "Shitshitshit! Stupid idiot!" Emma said, when she realised she forgot the roses in the kitchen. Emma sighed at her forgetfulness before she shook her head and gave herself a quick pep talk as she walked up to the door. She knocked on the door and didn't have to wait very long for the keyboardist to answer. Emma's jaw hit the ground when she saw what Regina was wearing. Emma was blown away, the brunette looked beautiful, classy, elegant, every word that was similar to those three and then some. She wore a dress that wasn't quite white but not quite cream, off-white maybe? Emma didn't know. It clung to the top half of her body, before flaring out at curvy hips, to stop just above the knee. With a small black belt tied around her waist and black six-inch heels, Regina looked breath-taking. Her make-up wasn't soft but not heavy, with her lips painted a natural looking pink shade.<p>

"Wow." was all Emma could say. Regina smiled before turning, grabbing her purse and locking the door. Putting her finger under Emma's chin she gently pushed it closed with a chuckle, "You'll catch flies dear." she whispered before brushing past her to walk towards the 'Yellow Death trap' as she liked to call it. Emma rushed after her, opening the passenger door to allow Regina to get in. Emma walked around quickly and got in after the brunette.

Before she started the car she looked at the brunette, "You look beautiful tonight." she said with a smile, which the keyboardist returned.

"As do you. I thought you were going to arrive in your usual jeans and leather jacket." Regina said with a chuckle.

Emma put her hand to her chest and acted hurt, "Why I'll let you know that I had to buy a dress for this." which was a lie but Regina knew it was when the blonde smiled afterwards. "But seriously, you thought I'd wear that for our date?" the drummer asked seriously. Regina smiled before shaking her head, no. Emma smiled before leaning over to give the brunette a chaste peck on the lips and starting the car.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked as Emma pulled out of her the driveway.

"Well if you don't mind taking a bit of a drive I know of this great little Italian restaurant, just outside of town." Emma said glancing quickly at Regina, who was gazing at the blonde.

"I don't mind." the brunette said, a smile gracing her face for the umpteenth time that day. Emma smiled back before she drove out of the small town she called home.

For the first ten minutes there was silence, not uncomfortable or awkward silence, but rather comfortable and giddy silence. It was a heady mixture of the two and Emma couldn't help but smile constantly. Regina too was excited but she managed to suppress it a bit. Halfway through the drive Regina spoke up. "How did you, Ruby and Belle come up with the idea of forming a band?" the brunette asked.

"Now that's a long story. It actually started out as a bet between Ruby and some guy she used to date, he was in a band at the time. Basically he bet that Ruby wouldn't have been able to win a battle of the bands our school held every year. Ruby being Ruby, bet that she could beat his band. The terms were if she won they would break up, Ruby was actually cheating on the guy with Belle at the time, and if he won she'd, you know, give it to him whenever."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uhhh... Dammit, she'd have sex with him whenever he wanted it. Stupid on Ruby's part if she had lost, that guy was a real perv and was constantly horny, it was really gross actually 'cause he hit on every girl, me included. Anyway, that's besides the point. So those were the terms. Ruby, Belle and I had been friends for quite a long time, so we were her first choice to be in a band with her, that _and_ we could play a variety of instruments. We practiced everyday and wrote songs together. It was like that until the day of the battle. We were the last band up and the perv's band was before us and I have to admit they were good. We went on and people started laughing when Belle walked on with her bass guitar in her hands, she constantly had her nose in a book, still does, so no one thought she could actually play well. Same happened for Ruby and I when we walked on, her with her guitar and me with my drum sticks. Everyone shut up once we started playing though, we showed them that we weren't what they saw us as. We won the battle and Ruby won the bet. After that we decided to keep the band going. Haven't regretted a thing." Emma said.

"So what started off as a bet turned into this... band?" Regina asked looking at Emma as they stopped outside a building. Emma nodded with a smile, "Yeah." she said before she got out. She quickly ran to the brunette's side of the car to open her door, "It's nice to see chivalry still survives." Regina said, taking Emma's outstretched hand as she got out.

Emma held her arm out, "Shall we m'lady?" the blonde said with a playful smile on her face. Regina played along and took the offered arm, "Thank you, fair lady." she said a playful smile on her face too. With that they walked into the building.

They stopped just inside the door where a woman was standing behind a counter with an open book in front of her. "Name?" the woman asked without looking up at them. "Just tell Kat that Emma Swan is here." the blonde told the woman. She looked up, "Emma? Emma Swan? You? You're the great Emma Swan?" the woman said. Emma frowned, confused as to what was going on. Regina looked at Emma questioningly, Emma answered with a shrug. "Can you just tell Kat I'm here." the blonde said. The woman nodded before walking off to find Kat.

"Who's Kat?" Regina asked. Emma looked at Regina, astounded, "Are you jealous? Do I hear jealousy in your voice?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina said, lifting her head high and putting on a neutral mask.

"You are! You're jealous! Ha, I made Regina Mills jealous." Emma said proudly.

"I am not jealous, simply curious."

"Okay whatever you say, but just to be clear, Kat is one of my friends, we met when I was passed around from house to house in the system, she's like my sister." Emma said, "Anyways, I only have eyes for you tonight." she continued, taking the brunette's hand and placing a soft kiss on it, holding her chocolate eyes the whole time.

"Emma?" a woman's voice said, close to the drummer and keyboardist. Emma tore her eyes away from Regina's to look for Kat's familiar voice. She found the source, Kat was standing just outside the archway leading into the actual restaurant, her curly brown hair tied back in a ponytail and her white chefs shirt littered with food stains. "Kat!" Emma said before walking to the other brunette to give her a hug, "How you been?" she asked after she pulled away.

"I should be asking _you _that question. But first are you going to introduce me to this gorgeous woman you're here with?"

"Kat this is Regina Mills. Regina this is Kat." Emma said, gesturing between the two. Regina held out her hand to shake but Kat pulled her in for a hug, she'd always been like that, since the day Emma first met her. "So what brings you here?" Kat asked when she stepped out of Regina's space.

"We came here to eat, I heard from someone that this is the best Italian restaurant for miles around." Emma said with a smile.

"Really? Did this person happen to have wild blonde hair and a four year old son?" Kat asked teasingly.

"YES! Oh my word! How'd you know?!" Emma said back with a laugh.

"Just a guess. So you guys want a table?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome." Emma smiled.

"This way then." Kat said, taking two menu's and leading them to a table with a reservation sign on it. She took it off, "If they're late they lose their table." she said when Emma raised an eyebrow.

Emma pulled out Regina's chair and waited for her to sit down before pushing it in behind her. She took her seat soon afterwards. Kat gave them their menu's, "Welcome to Al Firenze. I'll be sending you my best bottle of wine, on me." she said before walking away, her place being taken by a waiter. They opened their menu's, Emma glancing at it for a second before ordering the al fredo. Regina took a bit more time, "What do you recommend?" she asked. The waiter rattled off a few of the dishes her thought were good. Regina took this all in, "I'll have your-"

"Don't order a salad." Emma interrupted. The brunette promptly closed her mouth, "How'd you know?" she then asked.

"You ordered a salad when you ate at Granny's." Emma said, as if this was reason enough.

Regina looked at the menu again before ordering the Langoustine pasta. Emma looked satisfied that she didn't order salad. The waiter took their menu's and walked away, returning a few seconds later with a bottle of wine. After pouring out glasses for the two women he walked away once more.

Regina and Emma talked about everything, there was never a lull in the conversation save for when they just stared at each other before their food came, snapping them both out of their trance. They ate their food, Regina moaning when she took her first bite and Emma laughing at how the brunette tucked in with gusto after that. They finished their meals and sat and spoke again. Unfortunately Kat didn't serve dessert. Emma paid for their meals and they left.

Emma decided to take Regina to her favourite spot near the restaurant. It wasn't much, just an open field filled with closed flowers and a solitary weeping willow in the middle of the field. Kicking off her shoes and urging Regina to do the same, she took her hand and led her to the willow. Emma had a blanket with her and laid it on the ground before taking a seat on it. Regina sat next to the blonde, trying to look as ladylike as possible. "Relax." Emma said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle. Regina's shoulders dropped and the woman relaxed. Emma smiled silently to herself before lying down on on the blanket. Regina soon followed at the blonde's assistance. They just stared up into the tree and into the patches of sky they could see through the branches, both of them never wanting this moment to ever end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And? I've decided to split this chapter into 2 parts, as it was becoming a bit too long and what I have planned to happen next requires its own chapter. The restaurant I used does in fact exist but not in America. As for the owner, they're not called Kat, I should know the person who owns it is a family friend. Anyways... until the next chapter? Yes, until the next chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Second part of the date... Let's go! As you can see I've upped the rating ;) I'm not that good at writing smut however but I'll try and if you have anything to point out to me about what I should and shouldn't do or if there's anything wrong please tell me. :)**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Relax." Emma said, wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle. Regina's shoulders dropped and the woman relaxed. Emma smiled silently to herself before lying down on the blanket. Regina soon followed at the blonde's assistance. They just stared up into the tree and into the patches of sky they could see through the branches, both of them never wanting this moment to ever end.<em>

Emma kept sneaking glances at Regina every twenty seconds, then every ten, and then every five. The brunette noticed this and decided to acknowledge the looks by sidling closer to the blonde until their bare arms were touching. The blonde's breath hitched in her throat, she didn't think she would ever get used to the brunette touching her. They lay together in silence, it wasn't awkward, just peaceful.

Emma shifted, she was starting to get restless, she didn't enjoy keeping still for too long. Regina noticed this and took Emma's hand into her own, lacing their fingers together, hoping this would make the blonde less fidgety. It worked and Emma sighed a long, content sigh.

"This is nice." Emma said breaking the silence. Regina smiled softly before she turned on her side and put her head on the blonde's shoulder. Emma instinctively wrapped her arm around the brunette's back. The brunette snuggled closer to the blonde and shivered slightly, it was starting get very cold. Off in the distance dark clouds were starting to roll in but the two women didn't notice this, if they did they didn't acknowledge them. They just lay there under the draping branches of the willow tree. Regina hummed contentedly when Emma started to draw lazy patterns on the brunette's back.

A star shot across the sky, making Emma chuckle at how cheesy it was, here she was on the most perfect date with the most gorgeous woman on earth and as they were staring up at the stars a shooting star streaked across it. It reminded her of those cheesy romance films Ruby used to drag her to when they were still in high school, they would laugh at all the cheesiness they saw but still cried when the guy confessed his love to the girl in the most cheesiest of ways.

"Make a wish." Emma whispered quietly. Regina lifted he head off the blonde's shoulder and looked at the blonde, confusion written across her face. "What?" she asked.

"Make a wish."

"There's nothing I could wish for that hasn't already come true." Regina smiled, before leaning forward and giving the blonde a chaste kiss, which quickly turned passionate. Tongues clashed in a battle for dominance, hands tangled in silky locks and hands traced gentle curves. Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed in the inky sky. They pulled away and looked up into the sky they could see through the branches, lightning streaked across the sky again. "I think we should probably head home..." Emma said and started to get up. "I agree." the brunette said and got up as well. They folded the blanket quickly.

The two women shared another kiss before walking back to the VW Bug, hand-in-hand. They were halfway to the bug when the clouds couldn't hold the water anymore. The rain came down on the two women and within seconds they were soaked through. Regina shrieked when the rain hit her and Emma shouted out in surprise. On some unspoken agreement they sprinted to the bug, their heels proving quite difficult to run in but they were determined to get to the car where it was warm and dry. Within a few seconds they reached the bug, chivalry was forgotten as the blonde and brunette dived into the car. Once the doors were slammed closed the blonde started giggling, which turned into a chuckle then into a full on laugh. The brunette joined Emma and laughed too. Neither woman could believe their luck.

"Well that went well." Emma said between bursts of laughter.

"Very well." Regina chuckled.

The realisation they were sitting in a car, wet and shivering didn't hit them until Emma couldn't laugh properly because of her chattering teeth. This juts made the brunette laugh harder before she frowned as her own teeth began to chatter uncontrollably, she clenched her jaw but couldn't keep it clenched for long before she started chattering again. Emma laughed at the brunette, her teeth still chattering wildly. "I'll," chatter, "put," chatter, "the," chatter, "heater," chatter, "on." Emma said, she turned the key in the ignition and turned the heater on full. Regina rubbed her hands together and blew on them, this didn't do anything as her breath was as cold as her hands.

"Damn," chatter, "thing," chatter, "isn't," chatter, "working." Emma said, an annoyed tone entering her voice. Starting the car she pulled back onto the road and headed in the direction of home.

The car was filled with the sound of chattering teeth and shaky intakes of breath. No one spoke, mostly due to the fact that they were trying to warm themselves and knew that if they attempted to talk their teeth would just chatter even more violently. The heater didn't come on and the rain pummelled the yellow bug. Emma squinted to try see through the thick sheets of rain, her wipers not nearly fast enough to deal with the torrent of water. Eventually they reached Regina's house and just her luck the beetle decided to stutter to a stop before cutting out, Emma groaned and hit the steering wheel before stroking it, in apology. The bug had been with her for years, a gift from the last foster parents she had, the ones that were the kindest to her. "Do you want to come inside and warm up?" Regina asked quietly.

"Sure." Emma said and they both got out of the car. They ran to the porch which had an overhang and so it protected them from the rain that was coming down even harder. Regina unlocked the door and took off her high heels which were wet and squelched when she walked. Emma followed suit and stepped into the foyer.

She looked around and couldn't help but feel awe as she took in the house. The house was done in shades of whites, greys, and blacks. Everything had a modern, straight edged look to it and the décor screamed money. "Wow." Emma breathed as she took it all in. Regina looked back at the blonde who was still standing by the doorway whilst she was halfway to the staircase. "You coming dear?" Regina asked, looking at Emma expectantly. Emma quickly followed the brunette and they travelled up the staircase together. "Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"To get you a change of dry clothes." Regina stated before she went into a dark room and flicked on the light. The blonde followed Regina into the room, she quickly identified it as Regina's bedroom. Emma skidded to a halt when Regina started unzipping her dress in the middle of the room. Emma couldn't help it when she felt her panties dampen at the sight of skin being revealed to her. When the dress was fully unzipped it hung open, Emma's eyes darkened when she realised the brunette hadn't been wearing a bra the whole evening. Regina stepped into her walk-in closet and disappeared from Emma's sight. Emma let out a long breath and ran her hand through her dripping hair.

"Here, take these." Regina said, coming out of the closet with a pile of clothes in her hands. Emma walked further into the room and took them from the brunette with a smile. "Thanks." she managed to say, but her voice came out as a low whisper. Regina saw Emma's dilated pupils and smirked. She turned her back on the blonde and swayed her hips as she walked away. She felt Emma's eyes on her all the way into her closet.

Emma shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts of the brunette, in all kinds of scenarios which all ended with them lying together in the bed. The blonde placed the clothes on the bed and reached behind her to unzip her dress. She frowned when the zip got stuck. The blonde cleared her throat, "Ummm... Regina?" she called. "Yes?" the brunette answered from inside the closet. "Could you um... help me?" the blonde said.

The brunette didn't answer so Emma tried the zip again. She stopped when she felt soft hands on hers, the hands wiggled the zip a bit then pulled it down slowly. She got a fright when she felt warm lips on the back of her neck. The lips travelled to her pulse point and nipped at it before a wet tongue soothed it. Emma couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth as she tilted her head to the side, granting those lips more access. She didn't notice when her dress slipped off her shoulders and fell to the floor to form a puddle around her feet. Emma gasped when she felt bare skin press against her back, hard nipples pressed against her back. Hands circled her waist and pulled her flush against a warm body.

Emma moaned when those hands began making their way south. The blonde turned her head and her lips were met by soft ones, the kiss was soft but passionate. Tongues raged war as they battled for dominance. The hands grasped Emma's hips and spun her around, before pulling her flush against the warm body. Emma pulled away and looked at the brunette, who stared back with hooded eyes. Emma's eyes hungrily travelled down Regina's body and her eyes darkened even more as the brunette was standing before her in nothing but red lace panties.

Regina's eyes devoured Emma's body as the blonde's took in hers. Emma wore a black lace bra and a matching black G-string. Her eyes travelled back up Emma's body and her eyes locked with the blonde's. Their eyes darkened more than they thought possible. Emma's tongue darted out and wet her lips, the brunette's eyes caught this and watched it intently. Regina was just a few inches than Emma so she had to bend her head back a bit to kiss her, and that's just what she did. She wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pulled her down for a hard kiss. The blonde's hands wrapped around the brunette's back and pulled her as close as she could. She bent down and picked the brunette up. The latter quickly wrapped her legs around the blonde and held on tighter. Emma walked a few steps until she reached the bed. She lowered Regina down gently, the brunette crawling up the bed. She looked at the blonde standing at the edge of the bed, she crooked her finger at the woman. The blonde replied and crawled up to the brunette.

Starting at just above her panty-line the blonde dropped hot kisses as she made her way up the brunette's body. Dipping her tongue into the brunette's navel before continuing with her ascent. She dropped soft kisses in the valley between Regina's breasts. She soon reached the brunette's pulse point, she kissed and nipped and felt the brunette's pulse speed up as she kissed along her jaw. Emma smiled, pulling away slightly she looked at the brunette beneath her. She dropped kisses on each cheek, her forehead, her nose and then finally her mouth. Regina's hands wound behind Emma's back and quickly found and undid the blonde's bra clasp. The piece of material was quickly discarded as hands took hold of perfect round mounds and began massaging them.

The blonde gasped and pushed her chest towards Regina, the brunette rolled hardened buds between her fingers before squeezing the mound and repeating the action. Emma pulled back from where she was nibbling at the brunette's neck and stared at Regina, "You're gorgeous." Emma whispered before capturing the brunette's lips in a gentle kiss.

A few minutes after that both women's last items of clothing had been discarded with haste. Emma was currently making her way down Regina's body towards where the brunette needed her the most. The blonde was in a teasing mood, she took her time in getting to Regina's core, instead she was currently swirling her tongue around a hard bud whilst massaging the other with her hand. She released it with a pop before making her way south again. "Emma..." Regina growled when Emma took too long to reach her dripping heat. The blonde chuckled and carried on with her snail-like pace. Regina didn't want to beg but she pushed down on Emma's head, urging her to go faster. When the blonde finally reached the brunette's core she blew on it softly and watched as a shiver ran up the brunette's body and an animalistic growl ripped itself from Regina's throat. "Emma Swan. I swear if you don't hurry up, I will make your life a living hell." the brunette growled out.

Emma finally submitted to Regina's needs and licked up the brunette's dripping folds, gathering all of the juice on her clit before sucking on it hard. Regina moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in Emma's unruly curls. Emma then proceeded to lap and suck at the brunette's clit, earning her low moans and tugs at her hair. Emma decided to add her fingers into the mix, she inserted two fingers and started with a slow pace. Regina rocked in time with Emma's fingers and soon the pace had picked up quite a bit.

Regina could feel herself nearing her peak, she gasped as Emma bit down hard on her collarbone, marking her, before soothing the bite with her tongue. "Emma..." the brunette moaned as the blonde kept pounding into her. Emma captured Regina's lips in a quick, searing kiss, their gasps making it impossible for their lips to mould together for more than a few seconds. "Come for me." Emma whispered into Regina's ear as she felt the brunette teetering on her peak. Regina came with a guttural scream, Emma followed soon after with a cry of her own.

Emma removed her fingers when she came down from her high and fell to the bed next to Regina. "Gorgeous." Emma gasped as she locked eyes with the brunette lying next to her. Regina cupped Emma's jaw and pulled her in for a kiss, before turning her back to the blonde, who wrapped her arms around the brunette after draping the duvet over them and puling her flush against her. "Best day ever." Emma whispered. Regina hummed in answer.

A few minutes later both women were asleep, legs tangled together and the duvet the wrong way around.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Emma's apartment, Ruby was grinning like a fool. "She hasn't come home yet. Something must have gone right with that date." she said to Belle, who had a book open on her lap. She looked up and smiled at Ruby, "Or maybe they can't find a table at the restaurant." Belle states.<p>

"Psht. Emma chose to go to Kat's restaurant. Kat would never leave Emma without a table, or refuse her." Ruby scoffed.

"True, and maybe they're still at the restaurant and haven't noticed the time flying by."

"Kat's closed an hour ago. Something definitely went right with that date. Watch, Em is gonna come walking through that door tomorrow morning, still wearing that same dress and her hair is gonna be even more unruly than usual." Ruby said. Belle laughed, putting the book down and walking over to her girlfriend. "Then we'll see... Tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to bed." Belle said taking the other brunette's hand and pulling her towards the room they always shared when they were at Emma's. Ruby smiled a wolfish smile before following her girlfriend eagerly. There was no way that Emma would be the only one that would get lucky tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell what you think! Good? Bad? Average? Leave me a review. Until next time readers. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you to all of you for al the kind reviews. To the guest rviewers: GET AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN THANK YOU PERSONALLY! Anyway, I got a twitter account just for fanfiction you can find it at EvilegalAgent and I also have a tumblr: ' .com' without the quotation mars of course. You can reach me on any of these two, give me a prompt, leave a comment, hell you can even just say a simple hi, anything really.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1 **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Then we'll see... Tomorrow. Right now I just want to go to bed." Belle said taking the other brunette's hand and pulling her towards the room they always shared when they were at Emma's. Ruby smiled a wolfish smile before following her girlfriend eagerly. There was no way that Emma would be the only one that would get lucky tonight.<em>

Sunlight streamed through a crack in the heavy curtains, falling on the brunette's face, rousing her from sleep. Stretching, she found herself restricted by a body curled around her. She put down her arms and looked at the blonde behind her. Her mouth was half open as quiet snores came out. Her eyes darted around behind her eyelids, her hair was a mess tangle of curls, that looked like a golden halo. A few pieces fell into the blonde's face as she cuddled closer, her arms tightening around Regina's waist.

Regina allowed herself a small smile as she watched the blonde, she was even cuter in her sleep. Slowly, carefully, Regina freed herself from Emma's grasp and slipped on her silk robe hanging behind the door. Looking over at the blonde again, the duvet bunched around her waist, leaving her top half bare, Regina could see Emma's defined muscular back. Regina smiled again before padding down to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee.

She had just finished making her coffee when Emma came through to the kitchen, as bare as she was the day she was born. "Hey." Emma said, walking up to Regina and giving her a hug and a chaste but passionate kiss. Regina smiled as the blonde kissed her, amused at her complete and utter lack of shyness. "Good Morning dear." the brunette said when their kiss broke.

"What you drinking?" Emma asked as she gazed at Regina.

"Coffee, would you like some?" the brunette asked.

"Yes please." Emma said enthusiastically moving around the counter to sit on one of the stools. She watched as Regina made the coffee using her fancy coffee machine. Smiling when the brunette placed the hot cup of black goodness in front of her, taking a big gulp before spitting it back as it was scalding hot, "Hot!" Emma said as she held out her tongue and fanned at it. It did nothing to cool it. The brunette looked on with an amused smirk as she watched her- girlfriend? Is Emma her girlfriend?- frantically flap her hands up and down to try and cool her tongue down. "Careful dear, it's hot." the brunette smiled.

Emma gave her a look that said, 'Really? Now you tell me?' Regina laughed at this before walking to the blonde and giving her a kiss. It quickly turned heated as Emma wound her arms around the brunette's waist and under the silken robe. Fingers wound into golden curls, tugging slightly. As Emma's hands traced their way down a smooth back and over gentle curves, over a taut stomach and even further down, she was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cell phone. "Dammit!" Emma said, looking in the direction o the staircase, as her phone was in the brunette's bedroom. The sound of 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett floated down to them making Emma swear again. "Who is it dear?" Regina whispered as Emma got off the stool.

"Ruby. I told her the first time she looked after Henry that if anything ever happened, not to hesitate to call me. Looks like she remembered, something must have happened." Emma said before rushing up the stairs, a concerned Regina quickly following her.

Emma rummaged through the clothing strewn across the floor and room, searching for her phone. She let out a triumphant cry when she found it, "Rubes! What's wrong? What happened? Is Henry okay?" Emma asked as soon as she answered her phone.

"Calm down! Henry's fine! He actually just go up." came Ruby's voice from the other end of the line.

"Then why'd you call?"

"To ask you how your date went. It must've gone pretty damn well, considering you didn't come home last night." Emma could hear the smile in the other brunette's voice.

"Jesus Ruby! I was panicking here! I thought something happened to Henry. I didn't think you would just want to know how my date with Regina went." Emma was frustrated, her best friend just interrupted something very important.

"Sorry, not sorry." Ruby chuckled.

"You interrupted something very important, I'm going to get back to it." Emma said before hanging up. Shooting a smile at Regina, she stalked towards her before scooping her into her arms and placing her on the bed. Untying the robe quickly before lowering her mouth to a perky, round nipple. When Emma was just about to lower her mouth to Regina's heat again, the brunette's phone rang. "Seriously?" Regina said before reaching for the phone and answering it.

"What?!" she said.

"Oh, sorry! Did I interrupt something?" came Ruby's voice.

"Miss Lucas, what is it?" Regina snapped, she was teetering on the edge and she desperately needed a release.

"We have practice in an hour." Ruby said.

"Fine, we'll be there." Regina said before she too hung up on Ruby.

"What was it?" Emma asked as she blew on Regina's heat, making the brunette shudder. "Gods Emma! There's practice in an hour." the brunette answered. Emma ran her tongue up Regina's slit, making the brunette gasp, "We still have time to shower." Emma smiled, as she looked up at the writhing brunette. "Emma..." the brunette growled in warning. Emma chuckled and continue her ministrations.

* * *

><p>"Where's Momma?" the small brunette asked, his mouth still full of cereal.<p>

"Finish your chewing."

"She had a sleep over." Belle and Ruby said at the same time. Henry obeyed Belle before swallowing, "Wit who?" he asked.

"Regina." Ruby said as she smiled at Belle. Henry's mouth fell open in shock. He stared at his two 'aunts' and they stared back, wondering what was wrong, "Witowt me?!" he gasped. Belle smiled while Ruby held in a chuckle. "Sorry Hen' but Emma didn't think she would be sleeping over. If she did I doubt she wouldn't have taken you with." Belle said. "Yeah right she was hoping to sleep over." Ruby muttered which earned her an elbow in her rib. Ruby laughed before giving her girlfriend a kiss on the lips. "Eeww! Aunty Rubs! You gonna get cooties!" Henry complained which made Ruby laugh. "I don't mind little man. Belle doesn't have cooties. But I do." Ruby said as she crouched in her seat, giving the small brunette enough time to jump out his chai and run away laughing. "Cooties!" he yelled. Ruby jumped off her seat and chased Henry around the house.

Belle watched her girlfriend and Henry run around the house, screaming and laughing. She smiled softly to herself, she loved these two more than anything else. Ruby caught Henry and kissed his face all over before whispering something in his ear, making him laugh and nod enthusiastically. Belle watched this, her brows furrowed, 'W_hat are those two planning now?' _she thought to herself. They broke apart before looking a Belle, mischievous looks painted across their faces. "Oh no. Don't you dare. Ruby. I'm warning you. Whatever you are thinking of doing don't do it." Belle said as the two brunettes stalked towards her. The older brunette ignored her girlfriend's warning and pounced, tackling Belle with a hug, whilst Henry pounced on her sides, tickling her vigorously. "Stop! Haha! Stop! Ruby! Henry! Stop!" Belle laughed as she wriggled in Ruby's grasp. All three were laughing loudly and whole-heartedly.

An hour later found them chasing Henry around the house trying to get him to put his pants on. "No pants! Fwee!" the young brunette shouted as he ran naked from the waist down around the house. "Henry! Come back here! You _need_ to put your pants on!" Belle shouted as she and Ruby chased after the boy with underwear and shorts in their hands.

They were so busy trying to catch the four-year-old, they didn't hear the door open. Henry ran past the door before skidding to a halt and running to his mother, "Momma!" he shouted, jumping into her open arms as he was enveloped in a hug. "Munchkin!" Emma said with as much enthusiasm minus the shouting, "Where are your pants?" she asked when she found her hands holding a round pale bottom.

"No pants! Fwee!" he said with a smile.

"Well, you can be free as much as you want but I don't think Regina wants to see your bottom," Emma said then in a stage whisper added, "and I don't think she wants to see _that_ either."

Realisation crossed the boy's face before he kicked and ran to Regina when he was put down. "'Gina! Do you wanna see ma bottim?" Henry asked bluntly, making Emma facepalm and Regina to laugh.

"You have a very cute bottom Henry." Regina said with a smile a she kneeled to his level.

"See Momma! 'Gina likes ma bottim!" Henry said with a smile.

"Bottom, Henry and who wouldn't? It's perfect!" Emma said with a smile, making her son beam up at her, "But if you don't put pants on we will all die from it's cuteness." Emma added, making the brunette's mouth drop open before sprinting to Ruby and Belle, who had appeared a few minutes prior, to get his underwear and shorts. Pulling them on quickly, "Done!" he said when the were on. Emma held up a thumbs up, making the boy beam again.

"Okay, we need to practice you say Rubes?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, Tink wants us to record a demo next week." Ruby replied.

"Can I watch?" Henry asked.

"Of course Henry!" Belle answered.

"Shall we?" Regina asked. Everyone nodded before heading out the house and to Ruby and Belle's house.

A few minutes later Ruby and Belle were tuning their guitars whilst Emma and Regina were listening to Henry jabbering on about the new class hamster. Ruby whistled when she and Belle were finished tuning their guitars. Emma and Regina quickly took their places as Henry took his on the couch. "Feel?" Ruby asked. Emma and Belle nodded whilst Regina paged through the pages she had been given before nodding.

Regina started off with a single note before playing two more and repeating. Emma joined in after those first three notes, Belle strummed a single note here and there and Ruby started to sing.

_"A sudden spark ignites A sea of diamonds  
>And from the dark a light Breaks the silence<br>We made a tear in time With love like lions  
>A simple spark<br>Ignites... Ignites"_

Emma stopped with her simple tapping and beat out a steady beat. Belle joined sang along with Ruby and Henry watched on. Belle kept strumming that one note every so often. Regina played some different notes now.

"_Release Let it feel like_  
><em> Feel like falling<em>  
><em> Release Oh let it feel like<em>  
><em> Feel like falling"<em>

Emma stopped the beat and resumed her tapping. Regina played the three repeating notes.

_"An echo of a sigh Deep inside us_  
><em> Tensions come collide Where none can find us<em>  
><em> I will hold them tight And sound the sirens<em>  
><em> An echo of a sigh<em>  
><em> Inside<em>

_Release Let it feel like_  
><em> Feel like falling<em>  
><em> Release Oh let it feel like<em>  
><em> Feel like falling"<em>

Belle sang with Ruby to create an echo effect. Regina did something on the keyboard and kept playing according to the page she was reading from.

_"In this time_  
><em> In this moment<em>  
><em> We could crash together<em>  
><em> I come alive<em>  
><em> In slow motion<em>  
><em> Make it lost forever<em>  
><em> I come alive"<em>

Emma paused in her playing. Belle sang softly.

_"Release"_

Emma resumed playing and Ruby continued singing.

_"_Release Let it feel like_  
><em> Feel like falling<em>  
><em> Release Oh let it feel like<em>  
><em> Feel like falling"<em>_

Belle sang with Ruby, but both were singing two different things. Belle sang:

_"A simple spark  
>Ignites..."<em>

Whilst Ruby sang:

_"Feel like falling"_

Belle then sang:

_"Make it lost forever  
><em> I come alive<em>"_

Ruby kept going with the chorus and Emma stopped playing.

_"Release Oh let it feel like  
><em> Feel like falling"<em>_

Regina had played the last note and let it fade out slowly.

Henry looked at the band, completely awestruck. "Kid, you okay?" Emma asked when she saw her son's expression. Henry just nodded making the women laugh. "That was really interesting. It's incredibly haunting." Regina said, looking at Ruby, "Who wrote it?" she continued.

The three women being asked looked between each other, with looks that seemed to ask, 'who? did you?'. They finally agreed on one person and Belle spoke up, "I wrote it." she said. Regina looked at Belle then smiled, "Well done. I have goose bumps." she said then held out her arms to show the other three women the goose bumps forming them. The two brunettes and the blonde laughed and said all at the same time, "So did we." Regina assumed they meant the first time they heard the song.

Henry ran up to them an held out his arms, "Look 'Gina me too!" he said. There were very few goose bumps on the four-year-old's skin but Regina just played along and put her arms next to his. "We match!" she said with a shocked look. Henry giggled, putting his arms down as he blushed. Regina picked him up and sat him on her hip, "We're twins!" she said, making Henry squeal in delight before he began running his hands through the older brunette's hair. "Soft." he said, "Like Momma's." he kept playing with the brunette's hair.

Emma watched the two brunettes with a smile on her face, she could get used to this. Practicing, then goofing around together- all five of them, maybe just the three of them later on- and just being a big, happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are appreciated. The song I used was _'Feel like falling' _by_ Digital Daggers. _Go and listen to it and you'll understand what is happening with the singing and why it sounds sorta haunting. Until next time readers! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi guys I just noticed that my twitter name and tumblr didn't appear *facepalm* oops should have checked before posting anyway its: EvilRegalAgent for twitter and sassginaregal . tumblr . com for tumblr just take out the spaces. Did anyone see the new ep?! It started with OQ and ended with OQ and I say that because did you see where his hand was? ****I am not a musician so I don't know the musical terminology for some of the stuff so I apologise and feel free to correct me, the only musical knowledge I have is when I had music as a subject. All we learnt though was what the instruments were divided into and their names. So again I apologise for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Emma watched the two brunettes with a smile on her face, she could get used to this. Practicing, then goofing around together- all five of them, maybe just the three of them later on- and just being a big, happy family.<em>

Emma kept on smiling as she walked closer to the two brunettes. She nodded her head to Henry, Regina saw this and saw in Emma's eyes what the blonde was thinking. Emma pounced. She went straight for the smaller brunette's sides as she tickled him. Henry squealed as he was tickled, "'Gina! Help!" Emma laughed at the boy's face going red from laughing. Regina spun around turned her back to Emma as she headed to the couch to protect the four year old from Emma's fingers. Henry laughed and squealed in Regina's ear, she winced but kept on walking to the couch. She set the boy down and turned to look at Emma. She gave Emma a playful glare, "Really? How can you do that to my twin?" she said with a smile. Henry peaked from behind Regina, a grin on his face. Emma smiled before stalking towards the two. Henry squealed and hid behind Regina. Belle and Ruby were watching this play out with smiles on their faces, Emma, Regina and Henry already looked and acted like a family and it was hard not to start clapping their hands and squeal at this.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Emma said before leaping forward and grabbing Regina around the waist, spinning her around and setting her down behind her, before turning back to a giggling Henry. "Rubes, I need your help here." Emma said as Henry jumped onto the couch and over the other side before running out the door. Ruby nodded her head and followed after Emma as they gave chase to Henry. "I don't think so!" Regina shouted before she ran after them. Belle shook her head and laughed before she sat down on the couch and grabbed a nearby book and started to read.

Meanwhile Regina, Ruby, Emma and Henry were running around the house. Henry was on Regina's back as she sprinted to the kitchen. Her exit was blocked by Emma as she appeared in the other doorway, Ruby was standing in the doorway they had just come through. Regina's head whipped from side to side, her smile never leaving her face. She set Henry down slowly and whispered loud enough for only him to hear, "When I tell you, run as fast as you can past Momma okay?" Henry nodded, he understood. Emma and Ruby advanced slowly on the pianist and four year old. Regina ran toward Emma, shouting, "Run Henry!" as she tackled the blonde to the ground. Henry ran past the two women on the ground and out the kitchen, Ruby chased after him.

"Ouch. That kinda hurt ya know?" Emma gasped, the wind had been knocked out of her. "Sorry." Regina said, giving the blonde a quick kiss before getting up and running out the door that Ruby ran through. Emma chuckled as she got up too and chased after Regina.

The blonde found Ruby, Regina and her son all in the garage. Ruby had Henry pinned down and Regina was tickling him. Emma smiled at the sudden change in the pianist's loyalties and decided to rescue Henry. She swooped in and carried him away from the two brunette's. Belle just kept on reading her book. "I think that's enough running around for you Munchkin." Emma said, panting, it was hard trying to keep up with an energetic child. Henry just nodded and kicked his legs, wanting to be put down. Emma set him down and he ran to a corner in the garage that housed a few of his toys and some colouring and reading books. He pulled out a thick colouring book. After digging through a few boxes he found his pencils, he sat down on the floor, selected a picture and began to colour in.

Emma shook her head and chuckled before she plopped down on the couch, managing to not sit on Belle's legs. Ruby leaned over Belle's shoulder and put her arms around her neck. "Whatcha reading?" she asked. Belle smiled but kept on reading, knowing that Ruby would read along with her and figure out which book she was reading. Regina watched the three on the couch and could imagine seeing this happening when they were younger. Emma smiled, getting up off the couch and walking towards the brunette, "What you thinking about?" she whispered quietly as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. Regina smiled, shaking her head. The blonde pouted and repeated her question. Regina just shook her head again. Emma huffed and went to sit back on the couch, dragging the brunette with her this time. The blonde sat down and pulled Regina down to sit on her lap as there was no space left on the couch. Emma nuzzled the back of Regina's neck and placed a small soft kiss there.

Ruby started to hum as she got a song stuck in her head. Belle's mouth twitched at one corner, threatening laughter. Ruby was humming the song that allowed them to win the battle of the bands and the bet. Emma burst out laughing as the memories of that night came to her as she heard Ruby humming. "Really Rubes? That song? Of all the songs of the world, you hum that one?" Emma asks, still laughing. Ruby shrugged and kept on humming. Regina got off Emma's lap and grabbed the song book that was sitting on an amp. She searched for a pen before asking Henry to borrow one he had. She sat back on Emma's lap and opened the book to the next empty page.

Emma wound her arms around the brunette's waist and leaned around the brunette to watch what she was doing. "What you doing?" she asked. Regina covered the few words she had written down with her hand, "It's a secret." she said with a smirk. "Okay well, how about we do one more song and then you can tell me what it is." Emma said smiling. Regina smiled and closed the book, leaving the pen inside to keep her space. "We can play one more song but it's still a secret." she said getting off Emma's lap and pecking her on the lips. Emma stood up and made her way to her drum set.

Belle and Ruby never moved from their spot as Emma started to hit out a random beat on the drums. Regina looked around the garage and saw an assortment of instruments that she missed when she had first walked in. They were tucked in the corner and hidden behind a box or two. Regina walked towards it and looked through the instruments. They had a single violin, a few acoustic guitars as well as a few electric ones, a few bass guitars, a trumpet, a clarinet, a saxophone, a ukulele and to Regina's surprise a didgeridoo. She picked up the violin and found its bow. She played one chord and winced as she realised it was horribly out of tune. The brunette tuned the violin by ear and played the same chord she first played and smiled as the sound wasn't grating on her spine. She played a few more chords and found herself playing a melody she learned when she was a child.

Emma watched Regina from her drums, her mouth hung open when she heard Regina start to play the violin. Ruby and Belle also looked up and watched the brunette with their undivided attention. Henry just kept on colouring in, too absorbed in the colours. When Regina finished playing Emma found her voice. "Where? Where did you learn to play like that?" she asked. Regina looked at Emma then to Belle and Ruby, blushing when she realised she had been watched. "My father took me to lessons." the brunette said quietly.

Ruby jumped up, "We could use this!" she exclaimed, "Regina we could vary our style a bit by adding a classical instrument like the violin in!"

Regina's ears perked up at this, "Really? Do you think it would go?"

"Of course it will!" Emma exclaimed.

"It will be something different for our next gig." Belle said, closing her book.

"I need to start writing a song for that!" Ruby exclaimed before picking up the book Regina was previously writing in and sitting on the floor to start writing. Regina smiled a small smile and set the violin down. She picked up the didgeridoo and sat on a nearby fold-out chair. She then proceeded to figure out how the hell to play it. She gave up after she played it in such a way that it ended up sounding like a fart, she had no idea how the hell that was possible. Emma laughed when the brunette scrunched her nose as she set down the didgeridoo.

"'Gina." Emma said, catching the brunette's attention. Regina looked up and the blonde gestured for her to go to her. "Wanna learn the drums? Seeing as the didgeridoo doesn't agree with you." Emma said with a smile. Regina rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde before shaking her head, "The drums are your thing, dear." she said.

Henry walked over to Emma and Regina, he was holding his stomach. "What's wrong Henry? Are you sick?" Emma asked, heading over to her son the minute she saw him walking towards her. "Hungwy." the boy said. Emma chuckled, "Okay, let's go find you something to eat." she said, taking his hand and leading him out the garage. "Pizza?" Emma called from the door. Ruby and Belle both answered yes and Regina followed the mother and son duo out the door.

Emma got the pizza menu and handed it to Regina, already dialling the pizza place. She ordered a large pepperoni pizza and a small margarita pizza for Henry. Henry ran to the lounge and switched on the TV. He looked at Emma and Regina, who had followed him, "Momma can I watch a movie?" he asked, giving his mother his puppy eyes. Emma melted, "Choose one." Emma said, sitting on the couch next to Regina. The brunette cuddled up to the blonde and watched Henry go through the movies Ruby and Belle kept just for him. He searched and eventually found a movie to his liking. He ran over to Emma and gave it to her. He'd chosen _Thor. _ Emma put it into the DVD player and pressed play. Henry plopped on the floor in front of the TV and like that, everything around him wasn't important.

Emma sat back on the couch and Regina was in her previous position seconds later. In a few minutes the blonde noticed that the brunette's breathing had evened out and small puffs of air were being exhaled from her parted lips. Emma smiled and dropped a gentle kiss on her head, tightening her grip around the brunette's shoulders.

Emma found herself nodding off but was jolted awake by the doorbell ringing. She gently woke Regina and went to answer the door when she was awake. The pizza had arrived, Emma paid and called Ruby and Belle from the garage. The two brunettes walked through the door just as Emma was setting the pizza down on the coffee table in the lounge. Everyone grabbed a slice of the pepperoni pizza whilst Henry grabbed his margarita pizza. They all watched _Thor, _dropping comments here and there on how good looking Loki was. Ruby commented on Lady Sif and how good looking she was, "She's hot." she said with a smile as Belle glared at her. "I have to agree with you Rubes. She is smokin'" Emma said laughing, earning a glare from Regina.

The blonde and brunette couldn't stop laughing as their girlfriends sent them looks that could kill. They each kissed them on the cheeks and whispered words of how no matter how hot Sif was, she wouldn't be able to beat them in their ears. Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's attempts for her forgiveness, she shook her head when Emma asked again to forgive her. Henry shushed them when both Ruby and Emma started to protest loudly. Regina and Belle chuckled as their girlfriends looked at Henry incredulously, but they shut up.

When the movie was over Henry immediately pulled out another DVD and handed it to Emma. "Seriously kid? Another one?" she asked. Henry nodded vigorously with a smile on his face. "Okay. But we're gonna be playing in the garage. Which one? Movie or watching Momma, Aunty Rubes and Belle and 'Gina play?" the blonde asked. The small brunette thought about it for a few minutes before shouting, "Incwedibles!" Emma chuckled before inserting the DVD into the player. Henry plopped down again in front of the TV and the band members went to the garage.

"Which one are we going to play?" Belle asked as she picked up her bass. "How 'bout Regina chooses?" Ruby said, picking up her pick on an amp. Regina's head jerked up, "You sure?" she asked. "Yeah! C'mon 'Gina. Pick a song." Emma said with a smile, twirling her drumsticks in her hands. Regina paged through the papers she had been given and picked a song. "This one. 'Animal I have Become'." Regina said. Ruby, Belle and Emma nod before they started to play. "You're singing." Ruby said. Regina nodded and took Ruby's place in front of the mic.

Belle started with her bass and Emma beat out a solid rhythm. On the fifth chord Belle played, Ruby joined in, playing the same chords as Belle and banging her head in time to her strums. After Ruby repeating the chords five times Emma beat out a different rhythm and kept at it. Ruby repeated the same chords another five times before Regina began to sing.

_"I can't escape this hell_  
><em> So many times I've tried<em>  
><em> But I'm still caged inside<em>  
><em> Somebody get me through this nightmare<em>  
><em> I can't control myself"<em>

Ruby and Belle changed the way they played for the chorus and Emma smiled as she listened to Regina sing.

_ "So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
><em> No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em> Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em> Somebody help me tame this animal<em>  
><em> (This animal, this animal)"<em>

Ruby, Belle and Emma continued on with the way they were previously playing. They would only alternate for the chorus. Ruby echoed Regina at certain points and she liked the way it sounded, she planned on adding it in.

_ "I can't escape myself_  
><em> (I can't escape myself)<em>  
><em> So many times I've lied<em>  
><em> (So many times I've lied)<em>  
><em> But there's still rage inside<em>  
><em> Somebody get me through this nightmare<em>  
><em> I can't control myself<em>

_ So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
><em> No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em> Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em> Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<em>  
><em> Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em> Somebody help me tame this animal<em>

_ Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
><em> I can't control myself<em>  
><em> Somebody wake me from this nightmare<em>  
><em> I can't escape this hell"<em>

Ruby sang softly. Regina turned around and shot Emma an evil grin, which Emma returned.

_ "(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)_

_ So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
><em> No one will ever change this animal I have become<em>  
><em> Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em> Somebody help me tame this animal I have become<em>  
><em> Help me believe it's not the real me<em>  
><em> Somebody help me tame this animal<em>  
><em> (This animal I have become)"<em>

Regina held the note while Ruby repeated her without holding the note. They kept on playing and Ruby let her guitar fade out by itself.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Regina your voice is amazing. I actually feel very embarrassed to sing whilst you have a better voice than me." Ruby continued. Regina smiled, "I think I'll just stick to playing the keyboard and singing back-up to you." she said.

At that moment Henry came running through. "Momma!" he shouted, his face a mask of fear. Emma jumped up immediately, "What's wrong Henry?" she asked, catching him as he flew into her arms. "Momma! Der's a scary man!" Henry sobbed. "Where?" Ruby asked, her protective mode immediately switching on. "Outside!" the small brunette said, his face buried in his mother's neck.

"I'll go check it out. Take Henry." Emma said and handed him to Regina. "I'm coming with you." Ruby said. Belle handed Emma her bass guitar whilst Ruby took her own guitar. Together they walked out the garage door to go and see who this 'scary man' was that scared Henry.

Regina and Belle stayed in the garage and tried to calm Henry down who was as white as a sheet and sobbing uncontrollably.

The blonde and brunette looked through all the windows and found no one. Emma opened the door and screamed when outside the door was a man. She swung the bass guitar but the man ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding his head being dislodged from his shoulders. "Who the hell are you?! What do you want?!" Emma shouted, holding the bass guitar in front of her, ready to swing it. Ruby came up behind Emma, her guitar also ready to swing. "Is that how you treat all your visitors?" the man asked.

"Only the ones who scare my son." Emma answered with a growl.

"Sorry, I knocked and no one answered, so I looked to see if anyone was home." the man held up his hands in surrender.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"You seriously don't remember me?" the man asked, his expression one of shock.

"Should I?" Ruby asked.

"It's me. Graham?"

"Graham? I don't know a Graham." Ruby said.

"Gray?" Emma whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." Graham answered with a smile on his face.

Emma handed the bass guitar to Ruby before she tackled Graham in a hug. "Where have you been?!" she exclaimed.

"Here and there, but now I'm back home. I've missed you sis."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Penny for your thoughts? The song I used was _'Animal I have become' _by _Three Days Grace._ Go check it out, it's awesome. Until next time lovely readers. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for this late update. Things have been hectic, what with my exams in only a weeks time and me studying (or rather drawing with an open textbook next to me) so yeah. I am currently writing this on one of my 'breaks' but my muse hit and I had to get this out. So here. Oh, one more thing, some people are curious as to where Graham comes in and how Emma knows him and stuff, so this chapter will be about that and I felt I had to add in Graham because, even though he's not on OUAT anymore- RIP Graham- he is one of my fave characters after Regina and Emma of course. Enough of my babbling! Here it is! Chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1 (I'm getting tired of typing this but it's necessary *sigh*)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Emma handed the bass guitar to Ruby before she tackled Graham in a hug. "Where have you been?!" she exclaimed.<em>

_"Here and there, but now I'm back home. I've missed you sis."_

"I've missed you too! I can't believe you're here!" Emma said, releasing the man from her grasp. "Still got that killer grip I see." Graham said with a smile. Emma returned it with one of her own. Ruby cleared her throat from behind Emma, "Oh, right, sorry. Ruby this is Graham. Graham this is Ruby." Emma said, introducing them. "Hi!" Graham said with a small wave. "Do you wanna come in?" Emma asked. "Yeah, beats being hit with a bass guitar." Graham laughed. Emma just rolled her eyes and moved out the way for Graham to walk in. "I'm gonna go get the others. Tell them it's safe." Ruby said and disappeared through the door leading to the garage.

"Seriously though. Where have you been. Last time I saw you, you were packing to go to California. Did you manage to land the role you wanted?" Emma asked.

"Ah, that. No, I didn't get it some guy called Josh got it. After that I decided that instead of coming back to travel a bit." Graham said, scratching the back of his head, a sign that he was a little embarrassed of something.

"Okay. You didn't write or anything though. I thought you had disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Nah. I was just very... busy..." Graham's face went a dark shade of red.

"Oooo! Who is she? Or was a whole lot of she's?" Emma asked with a smile as her brother went a couple shade darker.

"Only one."

"Graham's got a girlfriend!" Emma chanted.

"Not anymore. She- uh- she passed away a couple months ago. Killed in action." Graham's face fell as he said that.

"Gray, I'm so sorry. She was a soldier?" Emma asked, stepping forward and rubbing his arm up and down in a comforting way.

"Yeah. A great one at that. They told me she died a hero. She sacrificed her life to save her regimen. The one guy had a kid back home and another had just got engaged before he went on his tour."

"And you?"

"We had only just started seeing each other before she left. Em, she was the most amazing girl you'd ever met. Enough about me and my grief, I wanna know what you've been up to."

At that moment, Ruby, Belle, Henry and Regina walked through the door. Henry was sitting on Regina's hip, his face still buried in her neck. Belle and Ruby were walking hand-in-hand. "Momma? Is the scary man gone?" Henry asked, lifting his head from its place in Regina neck. "Yeah kid, he's gone. Actually, the man is your Momma's brother. Say hi to Uncle Graham." Emma said coming up to the boy in her girlfriend's arms. Regina transferred the boy to the blonde's arms when he reached for her. "Jeez, kid. Did you eat a bowling ball in the minutes I was gone?" Emma asked. "No." Henry answered, his face now buried in his mother's neck, not looking to be coming out anytime soon. "Well, it looks like you've been up to a lot." Graham said, his face a picture of astonishment. At hearing Graham's voice Henry looked up from Emma's neck and tilted his head to side as he studied Graham. "You Momma's bwother? You don't look like Momma." he said. Emma chuckled, "Well, I'm not really your Momma's brother, but she is my little sister." Graham said making Henry lift one of his eyebrows in confusion. Ruby couldn't help herself, he looked so much like his mother's girlfriend in that moment, you could have sworn they were related, she started to laugh.

"What?" Graham asked, confused as to why Ruby was laughing. Belle saw what Ruby saw a few seconds later as the boy's eyebrow was still tilted and also burst out laughing. The two brunette's were clutching their stomachs as they watched the boy raise his brow higher, confused as to why his aunts were laughing. "Emma, look at your son." Belle managed to say in-between bursts of laughter. Henry looked at Emma and she too couldn't help herself, the boy's brow was still raised and it didn't look like it was coming down anytime soon. Regina, Graham and Henry watched as the three women laughed. Henry slid out of his mother's arms and stood next to Regina to watch them. "'Gina, why dey laughing?" the boy asked the brunette. "I don't know Henry. Emma what is so funny?" the brunette asked the gasping blonde. "I'm sorry 'Gina it's just-" she burst out laughing again, "The way Henry's eyebrow is lifted, he looks so much like you, that it's hard not to laugh at the similarities." Emma said hurriedly before she started laughing again. Henry looked at Regina and that was when the brunette saw it. She smiled before she shook her head, "I see." she said.

"Okay, okay." Emma said before letting out a long breath, "Let me introduce you all. Okay so you've met Ruby. Well, this here is Belle, Regina and Henry. This is Graham."

Graham smiled as Belle and Regina both said hi. Henry just stepped forward and looked up at him, he waved his hand, motioning for the man to come closer. Graham complied and Henry poked his cheek then ran his hands over the man's beard. "Your face is prickly." he stated with a nod of his head. "It is isn't it?" Graham said, running his own hand over his beard. "Yup!" the boy answered before he seemed to lose interest in the new person and ran to the living room where he probably continued to watch his movie.

Emma laughed at her son's short attention span, "Well, he seems to like you." she said with a smile. "How do you know?" Graham asked. "He's not hiding away from you or glaring at you. Trust me, he may have gone back to watching his movie but he likes you. I'd be concerned if he stood here and glared at you." Emma explained. Graham's mouth formed an 'O' when he understood.

"How do you and Emma know each other?" Regina asked, coming up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist in a way that was most definitely coming off as possessive. Emma smiled a small smile at her girlfriend's possessiveness, they hadn't been dating for long but already she knew that the brunette was silently saying, 'Mine'. "Well, I was in the system and then I was fostered by one family and I think they just didn't want to see me go so they adopted me and Graham became my adopted brother. This was after the family that gave me the bug." Emma explained.

"Don't forget the part where I practically begged for you to stay." Graham added with a smile.

"Yeah, he begged his parents and I guess they too were sad to see me leave and yeah. There's nothing much to it though."

"How come we've never met you before?" Belle asked.

"I had graduated a few years after Emma became part of the family and decided to travel and pursue my dreams of becoming an actor but I didn't get the part in a small movie, so I decided to travel."

"Yeah I only went to Storybrooke High after he graduated."

"Oh, okay." Belle said.

They all stood awkwardly for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say before Graham cleared his throat. "Well, it was nice to see you sis but I gotta go." he said. Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "Where you going?" she asked. "Mars." Graham said, wiggling his eyebrows, "No I'm kidding. I got an audition in New York for a major part. I decided to pop in to say hi before I moved on." he continued.

"When you leaving?" Emma asked.

"In a week. I still need to visit Mom and Dad and a few of my old friends but I'll probably come see you before I go."

"On Friday, go to the White Rabbit and come see us play." Emma said.

"You're in a band?" Graham asked.

"Yeah. I- We are 'Once'." Emma said, opening her arms to attempt to indicate them all but with Regina's arms around her it was a little difficult.

"You any good?" Graham asked with a tone that Emma knew was teasing.

"Come and you'll find out." Emma teased back, before she extricated herself from Regina's grasp and pulled her brother into a hug, "Just remember to call once in a while." Emma said into his shoulder.

"You think I'd forget about my favourite sister?" he asked, pulling away to look at the blonde.

"Shut up." Emma said, punching him in the shoulder. "Now go. Mom and Dad are usually out at this time. Take my key and surprise them. They've missed you Gray." Emma said pushing a set of keys into his hand. "See you sis. It was awesome meeting you all." Graham said before he walked out the door.

"How come you never told us about him?" Ruby asked.

"You never asked." Emma said before turning and walking into the garage. Regina moved to go after her but Ruby stopped her by grabbing her arm, "I know that look. Emma needs some time, to think. Give her a few minutes, she'll come round." the guitarist said. Regina looked at the garage door longingly before she nodded slightly and walked to the living room to join Henry. "What do you think is wrong with Emma?" Belle asked Ruby quietly. "I don't know, but she'll come out of it. This is just like in high school, you remember?" Ruby asked. Belle nodded, understanding what Ruby was talking about. "Come let's go give Regina ad Henry some company." Ruby said, starting to walk to the living room. Belle pulled her back and kissed her hard on the lips. It wasn't desperate or even heated, it was a kiss conveying everything that Ruby meant to Belle. "I love you. You know that right?" Belle whispered. "Yeah. I know." Ruby answered giving her a peck on the lips, "I mean who wouldn't love me?" the brunette said with a smile. Belle shook her head as she let out a soft chuckle.

Hand-in-hand they walked to the living room to go watch _The Incredibles_ with Henry and Regina.

* * *

><p>Emma sat down on the couch, grabbed the book that they put their songs, grabbed a pen and began to write.<p>

She must have sat writing the song for around and hour before a pair of footsteps announced she had company. "Hey." Regina said softly, standing at the opposite end of the couch that Emma was lying on. "Hey." Emma said just as quietly. "How are you?" the brunette asked sitting on the arm of the couch. "Good." the blonde answered, which earned her a look from her girlfriend, "Okay, maybe not so good." Emma admitted with a small laugh.

Regina moved the blonde's legs and sat next to her. "Hey you think you could help me?" the blonde asked. "Of course." the brunette answered. Emma got up off the couch and went to fetch the violin sitting just behind the couch. She gave it to Regina, "Just play whatever melody you feel is right." Emma said. "RUBES! BELLE! Come down here for a sec!" Emma shouted. A few minutes later Ruby and Belle appeared in the doorway. "Yeah?" Ruby asked. "I got us a new song. Could you help with the melody?" Emma asked. "Sure Em. Do you have a melody planned or are we gonna do it the usual way?" Belle asked. "The usual." Emma said rifling through a box. Ruby and Belle picked up their instruments and waited for Emma. A couple seconds later Emma appeared holding some bells. She took her seat behind her drums and knocked the bells a few times before she found a sound she liked. "Ruby could take the keyboard? Regina is going to be playing on the violin. Belle could you play what I just did on these bells?" Emma chuckled a bit, "Belle's playing? Tapping? Bells." Belle smiled and took the bells whilst Ruby took her place behind the keyboard. "Okay I sorta have the way I want it to go... but it's in my head and I can't really explain how it's supposed to go so we'll wing it." Emma said with a smile.

"Belle start with the bells and Ruby play an E minor quickly." Ruby complied and Emma made a face, "Try a G minor." Ruby tried a G minor and Emma smiled, "Not exactly but close enough. Okay so that's how it starts and that's all I got. We'll have to figure it out along the way." Emma said. The other four women in the room nodded and they spent the next two hours trying to make a melody which sounded just right for the song.

When they got the melody just right Emma pumped her fist into the air. Henry came down and sat on the couch, his new movie probably finished. "Hey kid, wanna hear our new song?" Emma asked her son. Henry nodded vigorously making the five women smile at the boy's excitement. "So you guys wanna start?" Emma asked. Regina readied her violin bow, Ruby stood ready over the keyboard and bell held the bells ready. "Ready kid?" Henry nodded with a gigantic smile on is face.

Belle started to play on the bells and Ruby played a few chords on the keyboard. They repeated it twice before Ruby played a single note quickly in succession. Emma started to sing.

_"I pirouette in the dark_  
><em>I see the stars through me"<em>

Regina played on the violin, her eyes closed, lost in the music. She keeps on playing.

_"Tired mechanical heart_  
><em>Beats 'til the song disappears"<em>

Emma starts playing on the drums and continues to sing, coming to the chorus.

_"Somebody shine a light_  
><em>I'm frozen by the fear in me<em>  
><em>Somebody make me feel alive<em>  
><em>And shatter me<em>  
><em>So cut me from the line<em>  
><em>Dizzy, spinning endlessly<em>  
><em>Somebody make me feel alive<em>  
><em>And shatter me!"<em>

Ruby stops playing for a few seconds and Emma beats on her drums as Regina makes the violin drop. Henry looks at the band, his mouth hanging open in awe. Emma continues to sing.

_"Shatter me!_  
><em>Somebody make me feel alive<em>  
><em>And shatter me!"<em>

Regina stops playing the violin like she had and resumes with a tamer sound. Belle plays on the bells and they all close their eyes, lost in the music for a few seconds.

_"If only the clockwork could speak_  
><em>I wouldn't be so alone<em>  
><em>We'd burn every magnet and spring<em>  
><em>And spiral into the unknown"<em>

The chorus starts again and they get ready for the drop.

_"Somebody shine a light_  
><em>I'm frozen by the fear in me<em>  
><em>Somebody make me feel alive<em>  
><em>And shatter me<em>  
><em>So cut me from the line<em>  
><em>Dizzy, spinning endlessly<em>  
><em>Somebody make me feel alive<em>  
><em>And shatter me!"<em>

Regina makes the violin drop and sways to the music. Her head swaying from side to side quickly as she played. Emma began singing the bridge. Regina kept playing exactly as she had been.

_"If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_  
><em>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive<em>  
><em>I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same<em>  
><em>The world is spinning but only in gray<em>  
><em>If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly<em>  
><em>There's no one to catch me if I take a dive<em>  
><em>I'm scared of change, and the days stay the same<em>  
><em>The world is spinning but only in gray<em>  
><em>(Only...)"<em>

Emma stopped singing and Ruby "La-la-la'ed" while she played the keyboard. Emma started to sing again, starting soft and growing louder. She beat the drums hard and Regina let the violin drop for a few seconds before she carried on with the chorus' melody.

_"Somebody shine a light  
>I'm frozen by the fear in me<br>Somebody make me feel alive  
>And shatter me<br>So cut me from the line  
>Dizzy, spinning endlessly<br>Somebody make me feel alive  
>And shatter me!"<br>_

The violin dropped again and Emma held her note.

_"Me...!_  
><em>Shatter me!<em>  
><em>Somebody make me feel alive<em>  
><em>And shatter me!"<em>

They stopped playing and looked to the small brunette for approval. The boy jumped up and ran to Regina. "DAT. WAS. AWESOME!" he yelled as he jumped into the brunette's arms who had to quickly catch him with the violin in her hands. "Gina you is awesome." Henry said with a beaming smile. "Thank you Henry." Regina said with a smile. Emma came up behind them, "And what about Aunty Rubes, Aunty Belle and I?" Emma asked. "You is awesome too." the small brunette said with a shrug. "Are Munchkin. You are awesome." the blonde mother corrected. "Tank you Momma." the boy said with a shit-eating grin. "You little rascal." Emma said with a laugh. Henry just smiled wider. The blonde pulled in Regina and Henry in for a hug. Ruby and Belle looked at this with small smiles on their faces. Unbeknownst to the trio, the guitarist and bassist both took sneaky pictures and began posting them all over their social media. The trio's bubble couldn't be popped from the outside, only by the inside. This is what Ruby and Belle knew to be family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so you know what to do. Reviews are love. :) I don't know when exactly when the next update will be but I hope, for all our sakes, that it will be sooner rather than later. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This update had been long overdue. So I've decided, despite my saying that there would be no more, to travel forward a few days, don't worry nothing important has really happened during the days I've skipped just more practising and work and Henry having chocolate milk with his cereal, the usual. So right now Tinkerbell, remember the talent scout? Remember she said that 'Once' would be recording a demo? Well we've skipped ahead to that day so here it is. **

**I apologise in advance for anything I get wrong with the whole demo recording process, I have no idea how it works so I'm going to go off of what I have seen in TV shows and movies, so everything may not be entirely correct.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1 (do I really have to keep doing this?)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>The blonde pulled in Regina and Henry in for a hug. Ruby and Belle looked at this with small smiles on their faces. Unbeknownst to the trio, the guitarist and bassist both took sneaky pictures and began posting them all over their social media. The trio's bubble couldn't be popped from the outside, only by the inside. This is what Ruby and Belle knew to be family.<em>

"Wow." Belle breathed as she walked through the doors of Neverland Records. Ruby had gotten a call from Tinkerbell telling her that 'Once' was to meet her there, "Wow is the right word Belles." Ruby said coming through the door to stand next to her girlfriend, her eyes wide as she took in the number of platinum records on the walls. Emma strolled in and whistled, "Damn." she whispered. Regina looked around and nodded, she may have grown up in a rich family but her father's company was nothing compared to this record company. The band gazed at the high ceiling and modern furniture and fittings. "What's that supposed to be?" Ruby asks when her gaze falls on a contorted piece of metal. The band members walk up to it and tilt their heads, trying to figure out what it is they are seeing. "A tree?" Emma offers. "That is called 'Oppurtunities' it's a piece by a local street artist." said Tinkerbell coming up from behind them. "What's it supposed to be?" Ruby asked. Tinkerbell tilted her head and regarded the sculpture, "I don't know, only the artist will be able to tell you. Maybe a tree?" she says. Emma shoots a victorious smile at Ruby when she lifts her eyebrows in confusion.

"Anyway, I'm glad you came. If you would follow me?" Tinkerbell said before walking off. The band followed. Regina walked alongside Emma and stealthily linked her fingers with Emma's. Ahead of them Belle was holding Ruby's arm and the duo were laughing silently at something. They were led through hallways and ushered into an elevator which took them up five floors. "And here," Tinkerbell said, "is where you're going to record your demo. Hopefully is the boss likes it he'll sign you, but I don't think he won't like. He actually sent me out to go look for something and I quote, "Unique" and here you are." Tinkerbell spread her arms, "This is where your journey begins." the four women looked around the hallway and back to the blonde. "Are you telling us that this whole floor, is just for us to record our demo?" Belle asks. Tinkerbell smiles and nods. "Awesome!" Ruby says with a smile.

"Come, let me introduce you to the team we've got for you." Tinkerbelle says and walks through a nearby door. They follow the blonde and walk into a studio. Three people are sitting inside. "Here is your team, Leroy, Astrid and Jefferson." Tinkerbell says. When the blonde calls out there name they all give an individual wave of greeting. Leroy is a short, dark haired man with a permanent frown on his face. Astrid is a smiley, sandy brown haired woman. Jefferson is a dark haired man with a scarf around his neck despite the heat outside and wore a black, pinstriped fedora tilted back on his head. "So you're the band that Tink keeps talking about?" Leroy asks in a gruff voice. "Yes." Regina answers. "Okay, let's hear what you sound like. Then I'll be able to see if Tink's been lying or not." Leroy says. The trio get up and take their seats. Jefferson lifts his hand and points to the door on the other side of the room. The band goes through the door and find all they needed to play. Ruby and Belle pick up their respective guitars and Emma sits at the drums and Regina stand behind the keyboard after fetching a violin in the corner.

"Okay so play us your two best songs and we'll go from there." Jefferson says over the microphone. Ruby looks around at the band and nods her head at Regina, "Come sing." she says. Regina moves to the mic, to Tinkerbell's surprise and Ruby looks at the others. "Which is our best?" she asks. "How about '_She looks so perfect'_?" Emma suggests. The other three band members smile, they had just finished going over it the day before. "Let's go." Belle says with a smile.

Ruby strums a single chord on her guitar, Belle joins in and strums the same chord over and over again before Ruby starts strumming a different tune and all four sing into the mics that were provided,

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey"<em>

They stop singing all together and Emma who had joined in at the end of the first four 'Hey's' kept playing and then Regina started to sing.

_"Simmer down, simmer down  
>They say we're too young now to amount to anything else<br>But look around  
>We work too damn hard for this just to give it up now<br>If you don't swim, you'll drown  
>But don't move, honey"<em>

Emma and Belle had stopped playing for a bit and Ruby kept playing. Ruby did something on the guitar before Belle and Emma re-joined the playing.

_"You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down  
>Your lipstick stain is a work of art<br>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
>And I know now, that I'm so down (hey!)"<em>

Ruby introduced the new set of 'Hey's' and then all four were singing once again.

_"Hey, hey!  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey"_

The four women stopped singing and left Regina to the next verse. All four were smiling, because through the glass they could see the expressions of Tinkerbell and her team. Regina smirked before she kept on singing.

_"Let's get out, let's get out  
>'Cause this deadbeat town's only here just to keep us down<br>While I was out, I found myself alone just thinking  
>If I showed up with a plane ticket<br>And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it  
>Would you wanna run away too?<br>'Cause all I really want is you"_

Ruby and Belle sang with Regina as they sang the second chorus. The two brunette's were sharing a single mic and singing with their eyes closed, both of them lost within their music.

_"You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down  
>I made a mixtape straight out of '94<br>I've got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor  
>And I know now, that I'm so down<em>

_Hey, hey!_  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, hey, hey"<em>

Regina stopped singing and let Ruby sing the third chorus as they had practiced. The guitarist was able to make her voice go a little deeper than the keyboardist's and they agreed that it sounded awesome when they had a random deep voice start singing.

_"You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down  
>Your lipstick stain is a work of art<br>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart  
>And I know now, that I'm so down"<em>

They all joined in for the 'Hey's' once more all four singing their hearts out with their eyes clenched tightly closed.

_"Hey, hey!  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey  
>Hey, hey, hey, hey<br>Hey, hey, hey, hey"_

The final chorus came and they did exactly as practiced, Regina singing whilst the other three kept on singing 'Hey' it worked like a charm.

_"You look so perfect standing there  
>In my American Apparel underwear<br>And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)  
>Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)<br>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)  
>And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)<em>

_Hey"_

They stopped playing and looked to their audience. They all looked stunned and Tinkerbell was smiling smugly and held out her hand to Leroy who begrudgingly deposited a note into. Tinkerbell seemed to have made a bet. "Okay let's hear the other one." Tinkerbell said through the intercom. Ruby nodded. "Let's do '_What I've done_' I quite enjoy that one." Regina says. Belle nods, "Yeah I love that one." she says. Regina takes up her spot behind the keyboard and Ruby stands in front of the mic. Regina begins to play on the keyboard and after a few seconds Emma joins in by tapping on the cymbals in a steady rhythm. The drummer then begins playing fully on the drums and after a few seconds Ruby joins in with her guitar and Belle plays a few chords on the bass. After doing an intro Ruby stops playing letting the guitar fade out and Emma and Regina are left playing before Ruby starts to sing. Belle plays with Regina on the lower notes.

_"In this farewell  
>There's no blood<br>There's no alibi  
>'Cause I've drawn regret<br>From the truth  
>Of a thousand lies<em>

_So let mercy come_  
><em>And wash away<em>  
><em>What I've done"<em>

Ruby joins in again and all four band members are playing.

_"I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done"<em>

Ruby stops playing again.

_"Put to rest  
>What you thought of me<br>While I clean this slate  
>With the hands of uncertainty<br>_  
><em>So let mercy come  
>And wash away<br>What I've done"_

Ruby starts playing again and closes her eyes as she sings. Emma plays so actively that her blonde curls are flying everywhere and Regina and Belles' eyes are closed as they play, all of them knowing the music so well they don't need to see.

_"I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done"<em>

Ruby plays a short duet with Emma before she starts singing again.

_"For what I've done  
>I start again<br>And whatever pain may come  
>Today this ends<br>I'm forgiving what I've done!  
><em><br>_I'll face myself  
>To cross out what I've become<br>Erase myself  
>And let go of what I've done<em>

_What I've done  
>Forgiving what I've done"<em>

Ruby holds the note as Emma plays less forcefully on the drums and Regina plays softly on the keyboard. Ruby stops holding the note and Emma and Regina play for a bit before stopping all together.

Ruby, Belle, Emma and Regina look to the window. Ruby, Belle and Emma's chests are heaving and Regina's is rising and falling quickly but not as quickly as the other three. They can see the four people making up their audience talk amongst themselves, not hearing a word as the mic wasn't on. They reach a conclusion soon and Astrid's voice comes over the intercom. "You got yourselves a demo CD." she says with a smile, which makes the band all start shouting in excitement. "But!" Leroy's voice comes over the intercom, "The boss has to say he likes it first. We'll let you guys know in a few days." the gruff man says with what the four women assume is a smile but it looks more like a pained grimace. The four women nod, all with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>A few hours later all four women are in a club toasting their success at recording their first ever demo CD. "To us!" Belle says. "To 'Once'!" Regina shouts. "To 'Once'!" they all repeat before downing their shots of tequila. "Oh I love this song. Come dance with me!" Belle shouts before she grabs Ruby by the hand and drags her to the dance floor as the remix of Yeah Yeah Yeahs' <em>Heads will roll <em> came on.

Ruby and Belle made their way into the throng of the grinding throng of bodies and began dancing. The two brunette's closed their eyes and started to grind against each other, losing themselves in the music and the feel of the other against them. They danced until the song finished and another came on. They adjusted their swaying slightly to stay in sync with the bass pumping through the club.

By the bar Emma and Regina had just finished their third round of shots before Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her close, "Come dance with me." the brunette whispered sensually into the blonde's ear, dropping a quick kiss to the blonde's neck making Emma moan and Regina smiled. "Come." the brunette whispered and dragged her girlfriend into the sweaty mass of bodies.

They reached a sort of less crowded space and the two immediately began dancing. Calvin Harris' _So Close _began playing and Regina wound her arms around Emma's neck and swayed slowly to the slow beat of the song. Emma rested her forehead against the brunette's and closed her eyes savouring the moment with her. Emma's hands travelled lower as she knew that the song would be picking up in a few seconds. The brunette smirked when she felt the blonde's hands come to a rest just above her ass. The song picked up and Regina let go of Emma's neck and spun around. The brunette ground her ass against Emma's crotch, her hand coming up to wind around the blonde's neck again and hold her there. The blonde gripped the brunette's waist and ground back into Regina. Emma dropped a kiss to the brunette's neck, making Regina gasp before moaning and tilting her head as the blonde continued her ministrations. Regina ground harder into the blonde before running a clawed hand up the blonde's thigh.

Emma spun Regina around, wanting to look at Regina as they danced. The brunette looked up at the blonde through hooded pitch black eyes and curved her blood red lips into a smile. Emma's eyes darkened even more at the smirk before she captured the brunette's lips in a searing kiss. Their bodies were still grinding together as they kissed. They broke apart when the lack of oxygen made it unbearable. The song kept going at the same pace and the couple kept dancing in sync with the beat.

The song eventually started winding down and so did their frantic pace. When the song ended the two women looked at each other, their eyes conveying things they were too scared to say aloud. Slowly they made their way back to the bar and found Ruby and Belle sitting on one of the stools, Belle on Ruby's lap laughing at something the guitarist said. Regina sat down on a bar stool and Emma came up from behind her and held her around the waist. "What do you say to going home?" Emma whispers in the brunette's ear, nipping her earlobe gently. Regina moans before nodding her head in answer. "Hey guys, I think we're gonna head home. Don't do something I wouldn't do." Emma shouts over the loud music to her two friends. "Yeah we were gonna head out too. See you two tomorrow?" Ruby asks. Emma nods in reply before she and Regina almost run out the club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay and there we go. I was thinking for the next chapter do you guys want a little smuttiness or some Henry? You decide, just tell me in a review. **

**BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: okay well not so big but anyway, I will try to get the next chapter out before this happens but I can't promise anything. So I'm not going to be here or near my laptop for two weeks as I'm going on holiday to America, and I'm super excited! Okay so this was just to tell you guys and so that you don't get angry with me when I don't update soon. **

**Reviews are love and don't forget to tell me what you want in the next chapter.**

**Before I forget, the songs used are _ 'She looks so perfect' _by_ 5 Seconds of Summer _and _'What I've done' _by _Linkin Park _ and like the total scatter brain I am I forgot to tell you what the song in the previous chapter was so it's _'Shatter Me' _by _Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale. _I suggest you go check those songs out especially the last one it is f***ing awesome! **

**Until next time lovely readers! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So to be honest I got a few reviews and got back both smut and Henry fluff. So here I am. I apologise for this late update as I was on the opposite side of the world from my laptop but I'm back. And so by vote and me being stubborn I decided to make this chapter half and half. Half smut and half Henry. If I so happen to have a bit more of either I'm sorry I get carried away. Okay let me stop my rambling and carry on.**

**Author Confession: I already had this one written out I just couldn't find the right situation to put it in. Anyway carry on.**

**Disclaimer blah, blah, you know where it is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Regina sat down on a bar stool and Emma came up from behind her and held her around the waist. "What do you say to going home?" Emma whispers in the brunette's ear, nipping her earlobe gently. Regina moans before nodding her head in answer. "Hey guys, I think we're gonna head home. Don't do something I wouldn't do." Emma shouts over the loud music to her two friends. "Yeah we were gonna head out too. See you two tomorrow?" Ruby asks. Emma nods in reply before she and Regina almost run out the club.<em>

They could barely contain themselves as they headed to the car and on the car ride back to Emma's apartment. Emma was thanking all the gods she knew that Henry was at his grandparents' house, as the two women stumbled and crashed through the door, knocking down the coat rack Emma had just next to the door. It fell with a loud _crash. _The blonde and brunette didn't spare it a glance. Emma kicked the door closed behind her before attacking Regina's neck with fervour. Regina let out a deep, throaty moan as the blonde's lips latched onto her pulse point. "Off." Regina managed to growl out as she clawed at Emma's jacket. Emma complied with the brunette's wishes and almost tore her jacket off. The jacket was thrown over the couch before lips were captured in a searing kiss. A moan ripped through lips but neither woman knew who it came from and neither particularly cared.

Emma tugged at the hem of Regina's form-fitting black tank top. The brunette lifted her arms and the tank was removed within seconds revealing a blood-red lace bra. The tank was discarded as well, flung across the room to rest on the kitchen table. Regina pulled back and stared at Emma with dark eyes, pupils blown wide with want. Red lips curved into a seductive smile as skilled hands pulled the blonde's black and white 'Keep Calm and Date a Drummer' shirt up and over her head, and it joined Regina's on the kitchen table. Red and pink lips clashed as wet tongues battled for dominance. Sharp, white teeth took a thin pink lip captive and pulled slightly. The blonde took this as a sign, she bent down slightly before hoisting the brunette up. Regina's legs wound around Emma instinctively as the blonde carried her through the apartment to the bedroom.

Emma pushed the door open fully with her foot before walking into the room, Regina still in her arms and their lips melded together. Emma walked backwards and fell down as the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Regina fell with her and ended up straddling the blonde's lap. Lips still firmly pressed together, the brunette put a hand on the blonde's chest and gently pushed, forcing the drummer to lie on her back. The keyboardist stayed upright, a sexy smirk painted on her face. The blonde tried to sit back up, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her chest. Regina leaned down, pressing herself flat against Emma, she trailed a path of kisses up the blonde's neck and along her jaw. "Stay." she whispered sensually into the other woman's ear. Emma felt a line of liquid heat rush straight to her core as the brunette uttered that one word.

The brunette left her spot next to the blonde's ear before trailing another line of kisses along Emma's jaw and down her neck, this time she didn't stop. She kissed her way slowly down to the hollow of the blonde's neck, dipping her tongue quickly inside as the blonde breathed in before carrying on her mission. She kissed and sucked her way down to the blonde's electric pink lace bra and lightly kissed the exposed top of each heaving round mound. "'Gina." Emma managed to moan out. The person mentioned just chuckled softly before trailing her way back up. Slowly she made her way to Emma's left shoulder. Almost at a snail's pace Regina drew down Emma's bra strap, Emma panted and squirmed beneath Regina's fingers, which were tracing patterns along her stomach, close to her panty line. The brunette took the strap between her teeth before drawing it down the blonde's arm further. After she had pulled it down as far as it could go, she made her way to the other shoulder and did the same thing.

Once both bra straps were hanging off the blonde's shoulders, Regina made her way to Emma's heaving chest. She looked up at the blonde before reaching behind her back and unclasping the clip. The electric pink bra was quickly discarded, left to hang over the vanity table chair. Just as quickly, a perky, pink nipple was covered by red lips, whilst the other was kneaded and rolled softly between skilled fingers. Emma let out a sigh, arching her back, begging Regina to take more of her. Long fingers, trailed up a rippling, muscled back to tangle in dark locks. After a few minutes of alternating between sucking and licking, Regina moved quickly to the other breast. Emma let out a strangled cry as Regina decided to nip the pink bud gently. Pain mixed with pleasure and Emma had a hard time focusing. _'The things this woman does to me.'_ she managed to think before another wave of pleasure washed over her. The blonde was certain that she was going to come undone just by Regina's mouth on her breasts.

Another loud moan ripped through Emma's mouth, making her throw her head back and grip ebony locks tighter. "'Gina... I... need... you." Emma managed to pant out. A quick kiss was dropped to a straining nipple, "Tell me where, dear." Regina said with a sexy smile, her right index finger circling a pink nub, "Here?" she asked. "Lower." Emma gasped. The brunette trailed her finger down lower before circling the blonde's navel, "Here?" she repeated, a cheeky smile painted on her lips, she knew where the drummer needed her, she just wanted to tease her. "Lower." Emma panted. Regina sat up before getting off the blonde's lap. She quickly popped the button on the blonde's skin tight jeans before peeling them off, dragging the blonde's matching electric pink thong with. The brunette kissed a knee, "Here?" she said with a cheeky tone. "Regina." Emma growled in warning. "What dear? I won't know if you don't tell me." Regina said innocently. "Higher. Go higher." Emma growled out. "Where dear? Here?" she asked, kissing the inside of a thigh, just by the knee.

"Higher."

"Here?" she kissed the same inner thigh just nearer the middle.

"Higher."

"Here?" the brunette asked, kissing just a little lower than the blonde's lower lips.

"Higher."

The brunette smiled, even though she knew the blonde couldn't see her. Slowly she traced her hands up toned thighs, pushing them apart gently. Without warning the brunette thrust two fingers into the blonde's wet cunt, quickly setting a steady pace. At the same time the blonde arched her back and let out a guttural moan. "Here?" Regina asked with a smile. "Fuck!" Emma swore. "I take that as a yes." the brunette said before adding her mouth to the equation. She circled the blonde's clit with her tongue before drawing it into her mouth and sucking it, hard.

This caused the blonde to let out a cry, "Fuuuccckk!" slender fingers tightened their grip even more on dark locks. Regina pumped in and out more vigorously and with more passion. Emma's grip on Regina's hair tightened to the point of pain. Regina winced and let out a soft grunt of pain before upping her pace. Within minutes the brunette felt the blonde's walls tighten. She nuzzled the hidden bundle of nerves with her nose before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it with more force than before. "REGINA!" Emma screamed as she came. Regina continued to pump in and out, bringing Emma down from her high. Regina's stomach clenched painfully as she suddenly realised her need. Emma sat up and looked at Regina, a look of pure bliss painted in her face. "My turn." Emma said, the blissful look disappearing to give way to a mischievous smile. Regina smiled back before getting onto the bed and lying down.

"What do you want me to do?" Emma asked as she hovered over the brunette. "Kiss me." Regina whispered. Emma complied. The kiss was neither soft nor was it hard, it wasn't slow but it wasn't passionate. It was a mixture of everything the two women were too afraid of saying aloud. The kiss broke when lack of oxygen became a problem. "What else?" Emma whispered gently. "Make love to me." the brunette said, so softly that if Emma hadn't been paying attention and listening she wouldn't have caught it. "Always." the blonde replied before she did just what Regina asked her to do. Both did. Many times.

* * *

><p>"Pancakes!" Henry shouted as he ran down the stairs in his grandparents house. He screeched to a halt in the kitchen and looked up his grandmother. Tessa Swan was what one would call a woman that aged very well. Her light brown hair had very few grey streaks and she didn't look a day over 40 where in actual fact she was almost in her mid-fifties. Her hazel eyes were kind and laugh and smile lines decorated her face. "Morning Henry." the woman said with one of her signature smiles. "Morning Gran-Gran." Henry said with an adorable smile on his face. "Wanna help me with the pancakes?" Tessa asked. Henry's eyes widened as his mouth fell open before breaking into a huge grin. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" he practically shouted.<p>

He ran to grab a chair but failed miserably in trying drag the solid wood breakfast stool to the stove. "Here let me help." a man said, picking up the chair and placing it next to Tessa. "Morning Tess." the man said before giving the woman a kiss on the cheek. Curtis Swan was a big man, a football player when he was in college and high school. Curtis and Tessa were actually sweethearts and you would know it the moment you saw them look at each other. The man liked to keep his curly dark hair cropped short, he didn't cut for a year in high school and ended up with a veritable afro, which didn't suit him that well at all. Curtis still kept his footballer build and shape, with the exception of his small bump of a stomach, other than that he looked exactly like the young man he once was.

"Tank you Gramps!" Henry said with a smile before clambering like a monkey atop the stool. "Okay will you make sure Gramps doesn't steal any pancakes while I make the next few?" Tessa asked the four-year-old. The young boy nodded vigorously before staring at the pancakes for a few seconds then at his Grandfather. As soon as Tessa turned her back, Curtis reached for a pancake, only for his reaching hand to be swatted away by a four-year-old's hand. "Bad Gramps! No pancakes!" the young brunette scolded. Curtis acted sad and turned away slowly. Henry's eyes widened as he thought he had hurt his grandfather, "Gramps! Don't cry! Here, pancake make it all better." the boy said, struggling to hold the plateful of pancakes out. Curtis turned around with a gigantic smile on his face before grabbing a pancake and taking the plate slowly out of Henry's trembling arms and placing it on the kitchen counter. "Thank you big man." the boy's grandfather said, dropping a quick kiss to his head. Henry beamed up at the man.

Tessa just watched the scene play out before her with a small smile on her face. Her grandson was the cutest thing she ever saw and nothing could beat him, except Emma finally deciding to bring a girl home instead of keeping them hidden. Tessa sighed, she couldn't have everything. Little did she know.

* * *

><p>Emma let out a groan as she was woken up by a heavenly smell. She stretched her arm out and found that Regina wasn't in bed with her. She threw the covers off before standing and stretching even more. She let out a small yawn before she reached bleary eyed for her robe that usually hung at the back of her door but found it wasn't there. Emma's eyes snapped open as she started to search frantically for something to cover herself as she had a very nosey neighbour who enjoyed peaking through her keyhole and using his telescope to look into her windows. "Shit!" Emma swore. Then she remembered that she had another one in the guest room, which was right in the path of her neighbours telescope. She'd have to make a run for it. She cracked her bedroom door open and peered around before sprinting to the guest room right next to her room. The door slammed shut behind her as she found the spare robe.<p>

Satisfied she strode pompously out the room and flashed the middle finger at the window where she knew her neighbour would be looking into. "Emma? What's wrong? Why do I hear doors slamming?" Regina called from the kitchen. "Nothing's wrong babe." Emma said as she strode into the kitchen, only to see Regina in nothing but her birthday suit. "Shit! Regina!" Emma shouted before launching herself across the room and attempting to cover her girlfriend as much as possible with her robe. "What? Why are you wrapping me up?" the brunette asked with a smile. "Umm... let's just say I have a bit of a nosey neighbour." the blonde explained, slowly edging themselves to her bedroom. "A nosey neighbour?" Regina asked confused.

"Umm... Yeah. He, uh, he kinda enjoys peeping through my keyhole and spying on me if I happen to be naked through a telescope he keeps in his apartment."

"WHAT?!" Regina shouts.

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would decide to make breakfast in your birthday suit." Emma explained as they finally reached her bedroom. "Where's the robe that was behind the door? Did you use it?" the blonde asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome. Where is it?"

"The kitchen?" Regina said with a bit of a bashful tone.

"Why would it be-? Oohhh..." Emma said as she realised the brunette must have taken it off as soon as she knew Emma was up.

"Yes." Regina said, and was that? Was that a blush forming on Regina Mills' cheeks? It certainly was. Emma smiled and gave a small chuckle before giving Regina a quick peck on the cheek and heading to the kitchen to get the brunette's robe. Within seconds the blonde returned and handed the robe to the brunette, just as the smell of burnt food wafted into the room. "The eggs!" Regina exclaimed before she rushed out the door.

There was smoke coming out of the frying pan and the sight of charred eggs greeted Regina as she cleared the smoke. "Damn." the brunette said as she looked at the eggs. "Yup, damn is the right word." Emma said as she appeared and looked at the eggs. "I wanted to make you breakfast." Regina stated. "Hey, hey, it's fine. Besides we wouldn't have been able to enjoy it." Emma said wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, who had already thrown away the eggs and put the pan into the sink.

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"We would have been rushing to pick up Henry."

"Oh."

"But it's fine, I'm sure my mom has, as she usually does, prepared enough food to feed an army and would be asking me to stay for breakfast. It's fine."

"Oh. We're having breakfast at your parent's house?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong, dear. I just- I'm nervous."

"For what?"

"Meeting your parents." Regina said softly.

"Trust me. You don't have to be nervous. The one who should be nervous is me."

"Why?"

"I've, uh, I've- neveractuallytakenagirlhomebefore." Emma rushed out.

"Pardon?"

"I've never- I've never actually taken a girl home before." Emma said, much slower this time.

"Oh."

"Yeah, none of them have ever been ones to meet the 'rents ya'know?"

"Indeed."

"Shit! We need to hurry." Emma said when her eyes glanced to the clock hanging on her wall. Grabbing the brunette's hand she all but dragged her to the bedroom so that they could get ready.

A few minutes later they were ready, Regina wearing one of Emma's tops and one of her jackets as the temperature had all of a sudden dropped. Emma studied Regina and smiled. The top looked beautiful on her and the jacket was a little big but it suited her. Regina smiled back at Emma before taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her out the door.

Twenty minutes _after_ that, they arrived at Emma's parents' house. "Don't be nervous okay?" Emma said. Regina just nodded. Emma over quickly at the house before leaning in and giving Regina a quick kiss on the lips, which turned heated. Reality caught up with them and they broke apart reluctantly. They both shared shy smiles. "Come on. Let's go." Emma whispered softly. They climbed out the car and walked to the front door together, hand-in-hand. Emma knocked on the door and the two women waited patiently.

The door swung open to reveal Tessa Swan. "Emma!" she said with a smile before she registered the woman standing nervously next to her adoptive daughter. "And who's this?" the older woman asked. "Mom, this is Regina." Emma said with a smile. "Hello." Regina said in a small voice, Emma had never seen Regina look like this, usually she was all sassy and was strutting around the place like she owned it, but Emma had to admit, a shy Regina was adorable. Tessa just stared at Regina with open-mouthed shock. She could not believe that after all these years, Emma finally brought home a girl, and not just any girl, a gorgeous one. "Mom?" Emma asked, snapping Tessa out of her shock. "I'm so sorry. I'm just shocked. Emma's never brought someone home before." Tessa said. Regina smiled shyly, "Yes, I believe she told me." she said, looking at Emma. Oh, the way Regina looked at Emma, as if she were the most beautiful thing she'd seen and Emma looked like a love-crazed teenager again, it made Tessa perfectly giddy to witness their interaction.

"Momma! 'Gina!" Henry said, breaking the moment. Henry did something that Tessa would never have expected, he ran straight to Regina and jumped up. The brunette caught the boy easily, as if she were used to it before she smiled a gloriously bright smile and listened intently to all Henry had to say. Tessa's eyes started to tear up as she watched the trio's interactions, they acted like they'd been a family for years. "Mom? Everything okay?" Emma asked. "Perfect dear. I just had something in my eye." the older woman said. Emma smiled and Tessa invited them all in. Emma let Regina in first and Tessa didn't miss the protective hand placed at Regina's back. Oh yes, they were certainly a family.

* * *

><p>Breakfast went over very well, with Henry being his absolute adorable self and telling stories about what happened at school that he found hilarious and ended up with tears in his eyes as the adults laughed with him and smiled at his cuteness. Regina fit right in and aside from a small interrogation the Swan's were very friendly and treated her as family.<p>

Now Regina and Emma were playing superheroes with Henry, much to the older Swans' delight. "Save me 'Gina!" Henry shrieked as he ran away from Emma who was playing the villain. "You will not get Henry!" Regina said with a smile on her face as she saw the way Emma was stalking towards them. She looked like a cross between a zombie and a spy. Regina couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "What funny 'Gina?" Henry asked looking at the older brunette, confusion written all over his face. "Look at Momma. Doesn't Momma look funny?" Regina whispered into the little boy's ear. Henry looked at Emma before he too burst out laughing. "Momma look so funny!" Henry laughed. Emma stood up straight and cocked her head to the side. "Why do I look funny Munchkin?" the blonde asked. "Emma, dear. You looked like a cross between a zombie and an international spy with the way you were walking." Regina said with a smile. "Momma look funny!" Henry kept on laughing, trying his best to recreate the way his mother was walking.

"Well, whilst you are laughing at me. I have already snuck past your defence and I am inside your base. Time to eliminate my enemies once and for all. Mwuahahahahahaha!" Emma said, reverting quickly into her part as the villain. Henry and Regina stopped laughing immediately. "Run Henry!" Regina said, "I'll protect you from the Evil Professor Momma!" the little boy gave out a quick squeak of laughter before running to his grandfather. "Run 'Gina!" Henry shouted from his grandfather's lap. "I've got you now, Special Agent 'Gina." Emma said in her best impression of an evil scientist. It ended up sounding nothing like an evil scientist, Regina held her laughter, knowing that if she laughed Emma would never stop with the accent. "Got ya!" Emma exclaimed triumphantly, touching the end of her 'nuclear stick' to Regina's arm. "No! 'Gina! I will get you Ebil Profressor Momma!" with a cry the young boy ran to his mother and touched the end of his 'evil away stick' to his mother's leg. Emma made a whole show about dying before falling to the floor, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth and eyes closed. "We won! 'Gina we won!" Henry yelled triumphantly.

Regina got up off the floor and cheered with the four year old. The younger brunette let out a big yawn and only them did Regina realise it was almost two 'o clock. "Emma." Regina said, placing a hand on the blonde's hand. "Yeah? Can I get back up now?" the blonde asked. "Yes you can." Regina said with a smile. Henry let out another big yawn before walking to his mother and holding his arms out. "My little Munchkin is tired." Emma said with a smile. "I is not... a Munchkin." Henry managed to say before he fell asleep. "Man, I was hoping he could hold out until we got home." Emma said with a sigh. "Why can't we just take him home?" Regina asked.

"He can never sleep in a car. Even when he's already sleeping, stick him in a car and he wakes up." Emma explained.

"Ah. So we have to stay until he wakes up or?"

"We have to stay. If he wakes up and we're not here he'll burst into tears. I tried leaving him with Rubes and Belle once, but it was a disaster, he wouldn't stop until I came home."

"I understand." Regina said, reaching up a hand to brush hair off his forehead. She placed a gentle kiss on the boy's head before placing a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"C'mon. Let's get him into bed." Emma said before walking off with Regina following behind.

Once Henry was tucked into his superhero bed, Emma led Regina to another room, her old room. "Sit. I wanna show you something." Emma said. Regina sat on the bed and waited for Emma. She materialised from inside the cupboard, with an old guitar in her hand. "It's badly out of tune but I'll fix it quickly. A few minutes later the guitar was tuned to perfection. Emma sat across from Regina and looked at the brunette. The blonde smiled shyly before she started to strum a beautiful melody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry I had to split this one in two as well. The first half of the next chapter didn't belong here. Tell me what you think and remember reviews are love! And I also just realised this was the longest chapter. I told you I get carried away. Until next time. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter I'm sorry it took so long school and everything has been hectic and then I couldn't log into Fanfiction and this apology is really worth nothing to you guys because I made you wait so long. Anyway, I have a feeling you are all gonna probably call me cheesy when you see the song I've chosen but it's fine, I know that it's cheesy but it's also cute so, yeah. Anyways I am currently starting on a new story, it's currently just a bunch of random words on paper that when read together would make no sense to anyone but me, but I'm gonna post it maybe in a few weeks or maybe in a month. Those waiting for me to update my other fics those will be updated when my muse for those returns. Anywho I'm babbling, on with the cheesiness!**

**You know where the disclaimer is.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Once Henry was tucked into his superhero bed, Emma led Regina to another room, her old room. "Sit. I wanna show you something." Emma said. Regina sat on the bed and waited for Emma. She materialised from inside the cupboard, with an old guitar in her hand. "It's badly out of tune but I'll fix it quickly. A few minutes later the guitar was tuned to perfection. Emma sat across from Regina and looked at the brunette. The blonde smiled shyly before she started to strum a beautiful melody.<em>

Emma counted one, two before she started to strum again on the guitar.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shinin'<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday<br>Yeah"_

Emma smiled at Regina who smiled back. She kept on singing as the brunette listened intently.

_"I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what I see<br>But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
>I say,<em>

_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<em>  
><em>Just the way you are (are)<em>  
><em>And when you smile (smile, smile...)<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)<em>  
><em>Just the way you are (are).<em>  
><em>Yeah"<em>

Emma paused in her playing for a while to steal a quick kiss. Within seconds she was singing again.

_"Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but I think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her everyday,<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
><em>I'd never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfect's what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>  
><em>So don't even bother asking if you look okay<em>  
><em>You know I'll say,<em>

_When I see your face (face, face...)_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<em>  
><em>Just the way you are (are)<em>  
><em>And when you smile (smile, smile...)<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)<em>  
><em>Just the way you are (are)"<em>

Tears were running down Regina's cheeks as she listened to Emma's beautiful voice and the words she was singing, in awe of the blonde.

_"The way you are  
>The way you are<br>Girl, you're amazing (amazing)  
>Just the way you are (are)<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<em>  
><em>Just the way you are (are)<em>  
><em>And when you smile<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause, girl, you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_Yeah"_

Emma didn't even get to finish the last word before Regina threw her arms around Emma's neck and hugged her tight, her face buried in the blonde's neck. "Did you like it?" Emma whispers. Regina pulls away and nods silently, "I loved it Emma." Regina said softly. Emma beamed before leaning forward and kissing Regina full-on the lips.

The duo didn't know that Emma's parents were watching silently from the door, drawn to the room by the guitar and Emma's singing. Tessa and Curtis smiled at their daughter's romanticism and they could tell that Emma loved this woman that sat across from her. They could not have been prouder of her daughter and were happy that she found a woman like Regina to fall in love with. When the kissing grew heated Emma's parents decided to beat a hasty retreat, not wanting to witness the two women's private moment.

Tongues met but didn't battle for dominance, this kiss was a conveyance of all they felt for each other. "I love you." Emma said, it was softer than a whisper and Regina didn't catch it. "What dear?" Regina asked. "Hmm? Nothing." Emma said before she placed the guitar on the bed and drew Regina towards her. "Mmm." Regina hummed when Emma placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead. "You're beautiful you know that?" Emma said. "As are you, dear." Regina said.

"Emma, Regina. Would you like to join us for a cup of tea?" Tessa said, coming into the room. "Sure, why not? But can I have hot chocolate?" Emma asks, getting up and casually hooking her arm around Regina's waist. "Anything for my girl." Tessa says with a smile. Emma returns the smile before she and Regina followed Tessa out the door and to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Momma we watch <em>Cars<em> now?" Henry mumbles as Emma carries him into her apartment. "Munchkin you are exhausted. Don't say that you're not I know that sleepy voice." Emma quickly said when she could feel the young boy start to protest. "C'mon, off to bed we go. You had a long day at Grams and Gramps' house." Emma said as she lay her son gently down on his bed. The boy was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Emma smiled as she closed the door behind her and remembered how her son had basically begged to stay until after supper and then insisted they all play with him and that had ended up in lots of squealing and running on his part and heavy breathing on the adults' part as he was to fast. Emma's parents also took an instant liking to Regina which made Emma extremely happy. They spoke whilst Henry was sleeping and even though Emma was red half the time from her mother telling Regina of how she used to run around the house with a towel tied around her neck insisting everyone call her Superman and how she once when she was ten stuck her hand on the hot stove just to prove that it wasn't hot even though her mom had said it was hot, earning her a burn on her hand and a few weeks with her hand bandaged and a sore ego. These stories made Regina laugh, Emma didn't care if it was at her own expense as she would do anything to hear the brunette's laugh.

"Is he asleep?" Regina asked, standing behind the kitchen counter her hands encircling a steaming cup of coffee. "Yeah, he wanted to watch _Cars_ but he was so tired. His head didn't even hit the pillow before he was snoring his head off." Emma said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist from behind and placed a soft kiss on the spot where the brunette's neck met her shoulder.

"I can't tonight dear. I have to meet a potential new client." Regina whispered.

"You're no fun." Emma said pouting as Regina turned around in her arms.

"I'm sorry dear." Regina said kissing giving Emma a soft kiss.

"I actually don't know what you do for a living." Emma said when Regina pulled away.

"I now own Mills Corp." Regina said.

"Oh yeah! I don't know how I never made that connection, but isn't your mother still alive?"

"She is but the stress was too much for her, so she gave the rights to me."

"Ah, makes sense now." Emma said before kissing the brunette's nose.

"Momma we watch _Cars_ now." Henry said, rubbing his eyes with his fist dragging his _Thor_ soft toy and blanket behind him. "Hey kid, I just put you to bed." Emma said looking at the young boy. "But I wanna watch _Cars._" he complains, "I is awake." he added punctuating his statement with a big yawn. Regina chuckled, "Well I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

""Gina you not leaving." Henry yawned his eyes starting to drift closed.

The older brunette smiled before she eased herself out of Emma's arms and walked over to the small boy who looked like he would fall asleep on his feet at any second. She bent down and scooped him into her arms swiftly before placing a kiss on his head. "How about we make a deal. You go to bed and I'll read you a story, whichever one you want." Regina said softly. "Okay." the boy mumbled.

Regina smiled before she carried the boy back to his room. Regina smiled when she saw the four year old's bedroom's theme. His roof was covered in many glow in the dark stars and his walls were covered in stickers of all the superheroes and behind the stickers the walls were painted to look like a forest. Regina could just make out a tiger behind the many Hulk and Iron Man stickers and near the top there was a monkey swinging from a vine. There was one part of the wall that wasn't covered in stickers and that part of wall was covered with a painting of Emma and Henry dressed in Tarzan-like clothing, both mother and son surrounded with animals with a small monkey sitting on Emma's shoulders and a wolf lying down next to Henry.

Regina tucked the small boy into his Captain America bed, "Da one with da bear on it "Gina." Henry mumbled, already falling asleep. Regina looked for a book with a bear on it and the only one she saw was _The Jungle Book. _She took it off the table sat in the chair by the side of Henry's bed, opened the book and began to read, "It was a quiet day in the Indian Jungle..."

As Regina read, Emma stood in the doorway leaning against the frame and watched on with a smile pulling at her lips. Henry was already asleep but Regina just read on.

"I still think he would have made one swell bear." Regina said, closing the book and placing it on the bedside table, she stood and placed a gentle kiss on Henry's head, smoothing down his unruly hair. "Goodnight Henry." she whispered before she switched off his light and began to walk out the room. She smiled at Emma when she saw her in the doorway and gave the blonde a kiss before she said goodnight and left.

Emma smiled before she took a quick shower and went to bed, her dreams consisting of a certain brunette and a white dress.

* * *

><p>"No, I don't care if he's the King of England, he has to make an appointment beforehand." Regina said into her phone, "I don't care if he's a big-shot investor. He must make an appointment and that's final." Regina said before hanging up. "Miss Mills, your 11 'o clock is here." came her assistant's voice over the intercom. "Send them in." Regina said. Her mask fell over her face as she prepared to convince this person to invest in Mills Corp.<p>

Three hours later Regina shook hands with her new investor and told her assistant to cancel any remaining appointments she had for the rest of the day and prepared to leave work. "Miss Mills you have someone here to see you." her assistant, Veronica said, standing in the doorway. "Tell them they'll have to come back tomorrow, I'm done for the day." the brunette replied, placing a few folders into her briefcase. "She says it's important." the red-headed woman insisted. Regina let out a sigh, "Is it too important to leave until tomorrow morning?" she asks. "Yes Miss Mills." the red-head nods. "Send her in." the brunette sighs before she sits back in her chair and rearranges some files.

"This had better be important." Regina says when she hears the person enter the room.

"It is." the woman says, making Regina's head snap up.

"Miss Green. Please sit." Regina says when she sees the talent scout. "Thank you. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here." the blonde asks.

"Yes, I am." Regina answers.

"I need you and the band back at Neverland Records tomorrow to start recording your demo CD. I know all of you are busy women but I need to know what time would suit you all best."

"Oh, umm. I don't know you will have to ask Ruby, Emma or Belle as they are the ones with the fixed hours. Being the head of my company I can come and go whenever I want but I know that Granny runs a tight ship over at the diner and Emma has to complete her shift. I'm not the one you should be asking."

"I see but here's the thing. Mr Pan spoke to Leroy, Astrid and I and after much discussion we've decided that _you _are going to be the face of the band. You will be the lead singer and the overall _leader_ of 'Once'. After seeing your performance he agrees that you will garner the group more fame than if Ruby were to be the face."

"He was watching our performance?"

"Yes, and he says that _you _shall be the face of 'Once'."

"I don't know. I don't want to cause any tension between Ruby and I, 'Once' is _her_ band after all."

"Think about it. Call me when you've made your decision." Tinkerbell Green said handing Regina her card before she stood up and left.

Regina looked at the card in her hand and sighed, she had already made her decision but she would wait before she called the scout back. Slipping the card into her coat pocket, Regina picked up her briefcase and left the office. She had no intention of telling anyone about what had occurred during that meeting, especially her band members.

* * *

><p>"No but seriously Rubes, I don't know what to do." Emma sighed, falling backwards onto the couch in the garage. "Tell her." Ruby said, strumming her guitar before tightening the machine heads to tune the guitar. "I can't do <em>that. <em>Rubes we've only been dating for two weeks! If I tell her I love her now she's gonna think I'm some crazy overprotective, clingy girlfriend and run for the hills." Emma said dramatically. "Okay then don't tell her." Ruby replied. "But I have to!" Emma exclaims.

"Then tell her."

"But then she'll break up with me."

"The don't"

"But-" Emma was interrupted by Ruby.

"Ems look, just wait until you feel it's the right time to tell her and then tell her. Don't be like Jerkface and blurt it out in the middle of a make-out session that meant nothing to me. I mean, well you get the point. Tell her when the time is right and it'll be perfect."

"And don't be like Ruby who tried to release white doves into the air when she was going to declare her love but just ended up being covered in bird poop." Belle said, coming into the garage holding two beers in one hand and a glass of red wine in the other. "Thanks Belle." Emma said, taking a beer from the brunette. "Thanks babe." Ruby said, taking the beer after giving Belle a light kiss on her lips, "And that was one time, besides I did manage to say I loved you after I cleaned myself up."

"Yes the moment was gone but I loved it all the same." belle said with a smile.

"Really guys? You're both going all sappy RomCom on me. I thought you two weren't going to do that." Emma said rolling her eyes at the love-filled looks exchanged between her two best friends.

"Sorry Ems, we said we'd try but we didn't say we wouldn't." Ruby chuckled before taking a swig of her beer.

"Momma! Look what I drawed!" Henry shouted as he came barrelling into the garage a piece of paper held in his hand.

"Drew, Munchkin. Look at what I _drew_." Emma corrected before she accepted him into her lap.

"Thas what I said." Henry said shaking his head.

"Okay kid." Emma laughed, "What did you draw?"

"Look!" Henry shouted and held the paper out in front of him. On it was what looked to be like a white horse and knight with a castle and a red dragon breathing fire. "Oh wow! This is so cool, is this a knight fighting a dragon?" Emma asked. "Yup!" Henry said with an exaggerated nod. "Does this drawing have a story behind it?" Belle asked coming to take a closer look at the drawing. "Yup! See da dragon is pro- pro- pro-" Henry furrowed his eyebrows. "Protecting?" Ruby supplied. "Yup, protecksting da princess in da castle and da knight is saving her from da dragon." Henry says with a big smile. "Oh that's awesome Hen!" Rubes said, putting down her guitar and her beer. "It for you Aunty Belles!" Henry shouts and jumps off of Emma's lap and gives it to the older brunette. "Really?" Belle asks, placing a hand over her heart, "Oh Hen I don't think I could take it. You must keep it." she adds. "Nope, for you." Henry says holding it out to Ruby. "Okay. Tell you what, I'll stick it up on the fridge and when people ask who drew it I'll tell them that my talented, adorable godson drew it for me." Belle said with a smile, "Wanna help me put it up?" she asks. Henry nods before taking Belle's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"I really don't know where he gets his cuteness from. His father was an ass." Emma says, taking a swig of her beer. Ruby sat down next to Emma after picking her beer back up and taking another swig, "He obviously gets it from me, have you seen how cute I am?" Ruby says. Emma laughs, "Yes Rubes you're totally cute. _Of course _Henry gets his cuteness from you." Emma says. "Don't get all sarcastic with me." Ruby laughs before leaning against the arm of the chair and placing her feet over Emma. "Really Rubes? Am I your footrest now?" Emma laughs. "Yes, since you are currently hogging the foot stool I have nothing else." Ruby says with a noncommittal shrug. Emma chuckles shaking her head and continues to drink her beer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? I know this chapter is LOOOOONG overdue but my muse abandoned me and also coupled with a ton of homework and stress with School House Plays and trying to control the technical crew to do the correct thing and not play with the spots and music is really no excuse but I'm sorry. Hopefully you'll also be able to forgive me for the drama I threw into the mix. Please leave a review and thank you for sticking with me even though you are in no way obligated to. The song I used I'm sure everyone knows but for Copyright purposes I have to say that it's _'Just the way you are' by Bruno Mars_. Until next time. *hides behind a couch to avoid any rotten fruit being thrown at me from angry readers protesting for the late update***


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating quickly, I've been having the worst year ever. Not a few days ago I found out my best friend has breast cancer and I've been swamped with studying for end of year exams. It's no excuse for not writing this sooner and posting it. Okay so I don't know the process of recording demos and the music industry as I said and I have no idea how they would go about everything in this chapter so I'm going off what I saw from the one 'Big Time Rush' episode my brother forced me to watch. ****So without further ado here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I really don't know where he gets his cuteness from. His father was an ass." Emma says, taking a swig of her beer. Ruby sat down next to Emma after picking her beer back up and taking another swig, "He obviously gets it from me, have you seen how cute I am?" Ruby says. Emma laughs, "Yes Rubes you're totally cute. <em>Of course <em>Henry gets his cuteness from you." Emma says. "Don't get all sarcastic with me." Ruby laughs before leaning against the arm of the chair and placing her feet over Emma. "Really Rubes? Am I your footrest now?" Emma laughs. "Yes, since you are currently hogging the foot stool I have nothing else." Ruby says with a noncommittal shrug. Emma chuckles shaking her head and continues to drink her beer._

She stands outside the door that leads into Ruby and Belle's house, she takes a deep breath before opening it and going inside. "'Gina!" Henry shouts, having been walking out the kitchen with Belle following after him. Regina smiles, all her previous worries disappearing, she bends down just in time to catch the four year old as he jumps into her arms, "Hello Henry." the brunette says, smiling at the young boy. Henry laughs before jumping out of the older brunette's arms and running away. Regina just smiles as she watches him sprint into the lounge to probably continue with whatever he was doing before. "Hi Belle." Regina says smiling at the other brunette. "Regina." Belle returned the smile before walking through the door that led to the garage, Regina followed shortly after.

"No! He didn't!" Ruby shouted, her legs still draped over Emma and beer still in hand. "Yes, he did, and then when I tried to finish taking his order he said, "But I want you." and I was like "Are you going to order a drink or not?" and he just looked at me." Emma said, laughing as she told Ruby what happened earlier at Granny's when she saw the blonde dumping a chocolate milkshake all over a customer.

"And Granny just stood there?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she spoke to me after and said that she approved of what I did and that that guy was a total sleaze ball and she was gonna kick him out soon anyways." Emma replied.

"I'm surprised she didn't pull out the crossbow hidden under the counter." Ruby muttered. "The what?" Regina asked, stopping dead in the doorway when she heard Ruby say "crossbow". "Yeah, Granny keeps a crossbow under the counter. She never shoots it though, she just threatens people when they start making trouble." Emma explained. "Oh." Regina says, before walking fully into the garage.

"Hey babe." Emma said, tilting her head back as Regina came behind her and placed a soft kiss on pink lips. "Babe?" Regina asked in a soft whisper. Emma smiled before nodding. Regina returned the smile, brushing a stray hair from the blonde's face. "Miss Green visited me at work today." Regina says, tearing her eyes away from Emma's green ones to look at Belle and Ruby. "What did she want?" Ruby asks, swinging her legs off of Emma and placing them on the ground. "Apparently she couldn't reach any of you and decided to pop by just as I was going to leave. She says we need to go back to Neverland to finish recording the demo. I told her I'd ask you guys what would happen and she said okay and left." Regina says, leaving out the part where the talent scout told her that the head of Neverland Records wanted her to be the face of 'Once' instead of Ruby. "Sure, I'll ask Granny if we can have our day off tomorrow instead of next week." Ruby says. "I'll see if maybe Aurora could come in tomorrow and watch the library, if not it'll just be closed." Belle said, sitting on the arm rest next to Ruby. "Then it's settled, we'll finish our demo tomorrow." Emma said. "What are we gonna sing?" Belle asked, running her fingers through Ruby's hair. "I don't know. Let's look through the book and see." Ruby says, leaning into Belle's touch making Belle smile and kiss the top of the guitarist's head.

Emma gets up and gets the book from where it lay on top of a speaker. "Okay let's see we have, no we've done that one. Okay here," Emma says flipping through the book and stopping on a page, "I'll list them and we can choose which ones we wanna sing. Okay we have: 'Radioactive', 'Anything', 'King of the World', 'Counting Stars', 'Funhouse', 'Mermaid', 'Rockstar', 'Home', 'Last Thing You'll Do', 'Outlaws of Love', oh this one sounds good, 'A Sky Full of Stars', but it's not finished." Emma said, her eyebrows coming together in a frown, "Who started writing it?" she asked. "Me." Regina said quietly. "Really? Was this what you were working on?" Emma asked, looking at Regina, so did Ruby and Belle. "Yes." Regina answered.

"Could you finish it?" Ruby asked.

Regina's head snapped up, "I can." she said. Ruby, Belle and Emma smiled, "Awesome!" the guitarist said. Emma handed the book to Regina and a pen she just found. Regina took the book and pen and walked around to sit on the couch. Ruby, Belle and Emma sat and stood and watched her. "I can't do it with you watching me." Regina said with a laugh. "Oh right." Ruby said before grabbing Belle's hand and reaching over to grab Emma, she practically dragged them out with her out the garage. Regina watched them go with a small smile before she began to finish writing the song.

* * *

><p>The next day found the band in the recording booth with their instruments, busy tuning them and getting ready whilst they waited for Astrid to show up. "Sorry I'm late." Astrid said over the intercom. "Okay ladies, let's get started." Leroy said over the intercom shortly after Astrid. The band nodded and took up their places behind their respective instruments. They had spoken yesterday and had agreed which songs they would sing and in which order. Emma started by playing a quick intro before Ruby joined in with the guitar as Emma repeated the beat. Belle joined the same time as Ruby whilst Regina stood behind the keyboard waiting to start singing as they tried it with everyone singing the song fully and Ruby decided, despite Regina's protests that she would rather not sing it, that Regina sing the song. Ruby stops playing just as Regina starts to sing.<p>

_"I dance around this empty house  
>Tear us down<br>Throw you out  
>Screaming down the halls<br>Spinning all around and now we fall_

_Pictures framing up the past_  
><em>Your taunting smirk behind the glass<em>  
><em>This museum full of ash<em>  
><em>Once a tickle<em>  
><em>Now a rash"<em>

Ruby begins to play as the chorus begins. Belle smiles as she sees Ruby and Emma enjoying themselves but Regina looks uneasy, the brunette shrugs it off as nerves.

_"This used to be a funhouse  
>But now it's full of evil clowns<br>It's time to start the countdown  
>I'm gonna burn it down down down<br>I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"_

Emma makes a popping sound with her mouth as Regina whispers,

_"fun_

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_  
><em>All the laughter from before"<em>

Ruby emits a short evil sounding laugh before stifling another laugh.

_"I'd rather live out on the street  
>Than in this haunted memory<em>

_I've called the movers_  
><em>Called the maids<em>  
><em>We'll try to exorcise this place<em>  
><em>Drag my mattress to the yard<em>  
><em>Crumble tumble house of cards<em>

_This used to be a funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down down down<em>

_This used to be a funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down down down<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down<em>

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun"_

Ruby and Emma play together as Belle stops playing, the three best friends smiling as Regina can't help but make hand gestures during this part of the song.

_"Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door  
>My key don't fit my lock no more<br>I'll change the drapes  
>I'll break the plates<br>I'll find a new place  
>Burn this fucker down"<em>

Regina looked up at the people behind the glass of the recording booth as she said these words, giving them a look that said "Don't fuck with my friends." it was mainly directed at Tinkerbell Green. Regina turned around as she continued to sing. Belle counted down in the background.

_"Do do do do dodo do  
>Do do do do dodo do<br>Do do do do dodo do  
>Do do do do dadadada<br>Do do do do dodo do (9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)  
>Do do do do dodo do<br>Do do do do dodo do  
>Do do do do dodo doo<em>

_This used to be a funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down down down<em>

_This used to be a funhouse_  
><em>But now it's full of evil clowns<em>  
><em>It's time to start the countdown<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down down down<em>  
><em>I'm gonna burn it down"<em>

They all stopped playing the moment Regina stopped singing. Regina smiled before looking up at Tinkerbell and narrowing her eyes at the blonde and taking up her place behind the keyboard. Ruby nodded her head at the people outside the booth, signifying that they were going to begin their next song. Leroy gave her a thumbs up to say that they could start. Ruby began by strumming slowly on the guitar as Emma played a quiet beat on the drums. Belle looked to Ruby and waited for her to nod before she started to sing.

_"Oh, nowhere left to go  
>Are we getting closer? Closer?<br>No, all we know is "No"  
>Nights are getting colder, colder"<em>

Emma changed the beat she was playing and played a little bit louder.

_"Hey, tears all fall the same  
>We all feel the rain<br>We can't change..."_

Regina ran her hand across small chimes making them ring softly.

_"Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
>They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love"."<em>

Emma played louder now on the drums. Regina and Ruby joined together to sing with Belle at certain parts.

_"Scars make us who we are  
>Hearts and homes are broken, broken<br>Far, we could go so far  
>With our minds wide open, open<em>

_Hey, tears all fall the same_  
><em>We all feel the rain<em>  
><em>We can't change..."<em>

Regina and Ruby sang with Belle throughout the chorus.

_"Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
>They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".<em>

_Yeah yeeeahh mmmmmm_  
><em>Ooooooooooooo..."<em>

Emma stopped playing and left Ruby to play alone for a while before continuing her playing.

_"Everywhere we go we're looking for the sun  
>Nowhere to grow old, we're always on the run<br>They say we'll rot in Hell, but I don't think we will  
>They've branded us enough, "Outlaws of Love".<em>

_Outlaws of Love_  
><em>Outlaws of Love<em>  
><em>Outlaws of Love<em>  
><em>Outlaws of Love"<em>

"That was great. Take a break and then after we'll record the last two songs and then Jefferson and Astrid will take you guys to sort out what you will be wearing for the cover of the demo." Tinkerbell said over the intercom. Emma walked over to where Regina was standing, the brunette looked nervous. "Hey, what's wrong?" the blonde asked, wrapping her arms around the brunette from behind. "Nothing, just nervous about what is going to happen when the demo goes to Mr Pan." Regina says. "Nothing bad will happen, trust me." Emma said, turning Regina around to face her before looking into her eyes. Regina got lost in green pools as she saw happiness and... something else she couldn't name in the blonde's eyes. "Okay, I trust you." Regina said. Emma smiled and Regina returned it before gently cupping the blonde's face in one hand and placing a soft kiss on thin, pink lips. Emma smiled as Regina pulled away and Regina smiled too, she felt happy and content with this moment, all her fears disappeared when she saw the way Emma was looking at her. Emma pulled Regina into a long hug that conveyed everything the blonde was too afraid to say aloud.

"Okay, break's over." Leroy said gruffly, breaking the moment between the two women. The band quickly got what they needed for the next song and returned to their places but not before Emma kissed Regina softly and whispered, "Everything is going to be fine."

Regina stood by the sound keyboard she had quickly put next to her own keyboard before she started to play on that, prompting Emma and Belle to clap a few times. Ruby laughed for a short while before Regina began to play on the keyboard now and Belle, who now held a guitar, began to play with Ruby. Emma beat out a steady beat on the drums just as Ruby began to sing.

_"Everybody said, you better stay in school,  
>Get a real job, boy, don't be a fool,<br>Burn that guitar, you can never be a star,  
>I can, I can, I can, so"<em>

Emma played a different beat on the drums and Belle and Ruby stopped playing.

_"A thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground,  
>I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down,<br>I believe it 'cause I feel it, and I shout it out loud,  
>I can, I can, I can, so"<em>

Belle and Ruby played together before Belle stopped playing and clapped.

_"Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,  
>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,<br>Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,  
>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,<br>Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na  
>Wear my heart on my fist take<br>You by surprise fighter,  
>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything<em>

_(hahaha okay, okay, okay)"_

Ruby smiled now as she sang as did the rest of the band as they continued to play their instruments.

_"Be a movie star or rock a main stage,  
>An Xbox tester, or an astronaut in space,<br>If they tell you that you can't,  
>You can shove it in their face,<br>I can, I can, I can, so_

_A hundred thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground,_  
><em>I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down,<em>  
><em>I believe it 'cause I feel it, and I shout it out loud,<em>  
><em>I can, I can, I can, so<em>

_Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,_  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,<em>  
><em>Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,<em>  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,<em>  
><em>Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na<em>  
><em>Wear my heart on my fist take<em>  
><em>You by surprise fighter,<em>  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything<em>

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)"_

Regina played on the sound keyboard as she made it like there were trumpets.

_"I can do anything,  
>Never try, never win, never get a break,<br>You miss a hundred percent of the shots  
>You never take,<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _[3x]__

_Everybody said boy, don't go any higher,_  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,<em>  
><em>Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,<em>  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,<em>

_Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,_  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,<em>  
><em>Never push the limit, and don't play with fire,<em>  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything,<em>  
><em>Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na<em>  
><em>Wear my heart on my fist take<em>  
><em>You by surprise fighter,<em>  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything<em>  
><em>Na na na Na na na na Na na na na na na<em>

_Everybody said, boy, don't go any higher,_  
><em>Uh uh, fuck that, I can do anything"<em>

Regina made the same sound as the ones in the beginning as the song came to an end. Ruby nodded again to signify that the song was over before Leroy held another thumbs up to say that they could start their next song. Regina started the song by playing on the piano making the volume a little lower as Ruby started to sing. Emma joined in a short while later as Ruby was in the middle of singing the first verse as she tapped on the cymbals.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
>I'm gonna give you my heart<br>'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
>'Cause you light up the path"<em>

Emma beat a quick beat on the bass drum before she played on the cymbals in a steady rhythm.

_"I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
><em>I don't care if you do, ooh<em>  
><em>'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars<em>  
><em>I think I saw you"<em>

Belle and Ruby started to play on their guitars as Emma made a steady beat on the bass drum and Regina played long notes on the keyboard. Ruby kept playing guitar as Belle stopped and Emma and Regina kept playing.

_"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_  
><em>I wanna die in your arms<em>  
><em>'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark<em>  
><em>I'm gonna give you my heart<em>

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_  
><em>I don't care if you do, ooh<em>  
><em>'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars<em>  
><em>I think I see you<em>  
><em>I think I see you"<em>

The band play the same thing as the first instrumental break in the song except when Ruby sang again they continued to play.

_"'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_  
><em>Such a heavenly view<em>  
><em>You're such a heavenly view"<em>

They kept playing until only Regina and Ruby were left playing and slowly they faded out as well.

"That was amazing guys. Come out so that Jefferson and Astrid can work on your outfits for the cover." Tinkerbell said over the intercom.

The band walked out of the booth and followed Jefferson and Astrid to another room filled with racks of clothes, shoes, hats and accessories. "Okay so let's see what I have to work with here." Jefferson said, holding his chin in his hand and contemplating what the band could wear, "Ah ha!" he said before he walked to a rack and began to toss clothes around. "Hmm, no that won't look good." he said as he was in the middle of tossing away another item of clothing. He turned to the band again and looked them over. "Hmm, okay. Have your pick of any of the items of clothing on these racks and we shall see if it will work." Jefferson said. The band smiled before they began looking through the clothing.

An hour and almost thirty seven outfit changes later they had all decided on the one outfit they would wear on the cover. "Ah you're done?" Jefferson asked when the four women stood side by side in front of him. "You look good." Astrid said, walking around the women to get a better look at the outfits they chose, "I like this." Astrid said. Jefferson walked around the women after Astrid with his chin in his hand as he "hmm'd" as he looked, "I love it!" he said.

Ruby wore black ripped skinny jeans and a burgundy leather cropped vest with black heels with her hair loose and falling in waves her red highlights accentuated by dark make up around her eyes and blood red lipstick. Belle was a little tamer with a blue button down backless vest and plain black skinny jeans with simple black heels and dark make up around her eyes and a light pink lipstick, her hair was half up and half down falling in gentle waves down her back. Regina looked dressed to kill with red fuck me heels and tight black leather pants with a plain black corset that laced up at the back, her eye make up was heavy and her lipstick was blood red. Emma wore black skinny jeans with black knee high boots, she wore a white tank top that was ripped at the back with a black cuff around her one arm, her eye make up consisted of just a swipe of black eyeliner and mascara and clear lip gloss whilst her hair fell in its usual messy curls.

"Great! Now let's take these off and put them away and then tomorrow we will begin shooting for the cover." Astrid said. The four women smiled before they got changed back into their clothes and left the recording studio.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yaay! So I am on holiday now and you know what that means? Quicker updates! Hopefully! Okay so what do you guys think? Please leave me a review even if it's just to yell at me for how long I took on this update, on second thought leave a review and yell at me 'cause I deserve to be yelled at for not updating in over a month. So the songs used were _'Funhouse' _by _P!nk_, _'Outlaws of Love' _by _Adam Lambert, 'Anything'_ by _Hedley, _and _'A Sky Full of Stars' _by _Coldplay_. Go check these songs out. Next chapter we shall have some drama as we skip ahead to the photoshoot the next day and have some secrets exposed *gasp!* **

**Please don't kill me!**

**Until next time lovely readers *said from behind a chair as I'm too scared to face you guys in case you kill me***


	15. AN

**A/N: Hey guys. Yeah I know long time no see or in this case no read? Anyways I know I've been gone on an unannounced and unexpected hiatus and I haven't updated ANYTHING. I've just been really busy and I've lost my muse for this story, I'm sorry, once I find my muse again and convince them to stay I'll come back to this story, otherwise this story will be on an indefinite break. I'm really sorry and you can go ahead and curse me and complain I know I deserve it but yeah... So once I get my muse back I promise I will come back to this story. I tried forcing a chapter out but when I read over it, it was absolute crap so yeah once this story can flow out of me naturally like water down a cliff I will update. Until then stay safe and happy and enjoy your lives!**

**Xx**

**EvilRegalAgent **


End file.
